Born to be a Vampire
by YURIreader439
Summary: Rosalie/Bella. Bella knew she will be a vampire soon but she never expected to meet and fall in love with a vampire while she still human. Rosalie avoids humans as much as possible. When a certain human girl transferred to Forks High, she found out that her mate is in fact a human.
1. Encounter with a vampire

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own twilight just borrowing the characters.

**(BELLA'S P.O.V)**

I can here it, AGAIN.

Shouting, yelling, the sounds of broken glass being thrown everywhere.

Again, I can't do anything but cry. Alone, afraid. Here in my room. Force to hear them fight. Though I am not sure if they knew I can hear them. I guess not.

It's funny really how they can act everything is alright in the morning. Like nothing happened the night before. Mom, like usual will greet me good morning with a smile and kiss me on the forehead. My dad unlike my mom is not very good in showing his physical affection to me, he will just smile at me and nod but I knew he loves me just like my mom. What I don't understand is why they are fighting every night when they thought I'm asleep.

Like now.

It's past twelve midnight and their shouting just getting louder and louder. It's too much. I can't stand the noises anymore. I need to get out of here. Now. I just need to sneak out. Mom and dad are in their room so it's going to be easy. Carefully, I got up of my bed. I didn't bother to change my clothes, all I want is a quiet and peaceful surrounding. I made my way downstairs into the backdoor. Once I am outside, the cool breeze of air hit my skin. I shivered but instead of going back inside the house for warmth, I braced myself and walk into the forest. When I got a little farther, the voices becomes muffled, so I ran... without knowing where to go, I ran faster until the voices permanently gone. Until I got tired and my knees finally give in.

Looking around my surrounding, I expected to see large trees and bushes but instead, I was greeted by a beautiful view of waterfall. Slowly, I made myself comfortable by laying on the grass as I closed my eyes. Angry voices of my parents are now gone changed into a calming sounds of the waterfall. It feels.. nice. If only I can lay here forever but I knew I need to go back home soon.

I just lay there for who knows how long, enjoying a peaceful moment for myself. I felt a little better now but I'm starting to feel cold so maybe it's time for me to go home. With a sigh, I forced myself to get up and find my way home. That's when I realized that finding my way home is not an easy task. I have no idea where I am or where should I go.

'What am I going to do now?' before I can answer my own question, I heard a loud agonizing scream from afar. Without thinking, I ran to what I am guessing is the direction of the voice. I don't know what came over me, I should not go there, it is obvious that something terrible happened to the owner of that voice. It's dangerous, I should go back and save myself for whatever danger that waiting for me there!But my body won't listen to my reasoning, my feet are moving of its own accord to that direction. No. Who am I kidding? I knew I have control over my own body. I knew why I am running to a danger. Heck! This was also the reason I was called danger-magnet by my peers. But I can't help it. This is just the way I am. Selfless. That voice, that voice needs help. So I ran. I ran faster than before.

**(ARO'S P.O.V)**

Vampires

are the creatures according to legends that suck the blood of living people as their food. And in all honesty, that's the only thing that humans are right about us.

Yes, we vampires... are real.

I am Aro Volturi, together with Marcus and Caius, we rule the entire vampire world. We are the ruler and so the most powerful vampire.

But now, I don't feel powerful at all. I am lying here at the middle of the forest waiting to die. What brought me in this situation? My carelessness. I was careless, I underestimate my enemy and let my guard down. Though I manage to kill them all, my enemy, the rule violator made a severe damage on me. Both of my legs were ripped apart. I have several bite marks that burns like hell. Without blood I wouldn't make it. I need blood to help me heal but it's impossible for me to hunt, not without my legs. So I just lay here. Staring at the sky and thought of my beloved mate. I don't want to die like this. I don't want to leave my mate. I can't bear the thought of leaving my wife, I know it will break her but what can I do? I can't even move. I will die here, in a small town of Forks.

"H-how can I help you, mister?" a voice of the young girl broke my train of thoughts. She smell... Good. Nothing like other humans.

"Uhm, mister? Are you still alive?" the girl asked, looking at the young girl I can't help but chuckle a little at her question. The girl heaved a sigh of relief but frown at the sound of my chuckle.

"I need blood" I answered simply my voice though beautiful sounds weak. The little girl's frown deepened not understanding what I meant.

"Mister, what you need is medical attention. Wait here, I'll call my dad so we can he-"

"Don't!" I cut her short. "I just need blood" I explained. The pain I felt became more intense and so I let a cry of pain. The little girl walk closer to me. I thought of biting her but my body just don't cooperate. I can't move a single muscle and the pain is becoming unbearable.

"Are you going to kill me if I gave you my blood?" the little girl asked innocently. I wanted to say yes since there's no way I will let her live. One of the most important rule we must obey is 'to make sure no single human will know of our existence. And if in any other circumstances someone finds out about us, there is only two choices we have, either kill the human or change him/her to become one of us.

"What is your name little girl?" I asked, not ready to answer her question yet.

"Bella, and I'm twelve I am not a little girl anymore!" she answered with a childish pout. Though I am in pain I still manage to chuckle that made Bella smile. And oh how beautiful that smile is. In a short time I'm starting to like this girl.

"As you can see Bella, I am not human and we have rules needs to abide and one of them is to hide our existence to humans like you." I explained to her seriously. I don't want to kill her but we have another rules that says no children are allowed to change into one of us since kids don't have control over their thirst. So I really have no choice but to kill her. For some reason the thought of killing little Bella made me feel bad. What choice do I have? If I don't kill her now, somebody will.

"Yeah you being not human is obvious. Does that mean you will kill me? And what are you exactly?" Bella asked curiously not even worried that she's going to die.

"How does me being not human is obvious?" I asked, if she already knew I am not human why is she still here? Isn't she afraid of me? What a weird girl. "I am a vampire and yes, I don't have any other choice but kill you since changing you isn't an option." I answered to her question also explaining to her why I can't change her.

"You are not bleeding, you're whole body are like hard cement with cracks everywhere, and your skin is cold." she explained. For a twelve year old I am impress. "You said you are not allowed to change me because I am still a kid then why don't change me in the future is it not possible? That way you won't kill me!" she continued enthusiastically. I thought about what she said for a moment and I realized it is possible. There is no rule of when the human will be change once they found out our secret. I need to talk about it to Marcus and Caius when I got home. I noticed Bella is looking at me expectantly and she is holding my hand, since when? Come to think of it, she said my skin is cold. How come I never saw her every thoughts yet? Does it mean my gift is not working to her? How is it possible? All my entire life as vampire and believe me that's very long! I never met anyone who can block my gift. My musing was interrupted by a sharp pain of my entire body. Bella immediately put her wrist in front of my mouth and I looked at her questioningly.

"It's up to you if you want to kill me or not. My life is in your hands now, mister." Bella said looking at me with that beautiful smile of her. There's no hatred or fear in her eyes. All I can see is understanding.

"Aro, my name is Aro Volturi. Thank you, Bella." and with that I bit her wrist just enough to make her stay alive. I made sure to suck out the venom after I bit her so she won't change into vampire. Bella stayed at my side while my body slowly healing on it's own, she helped me to put my legs back on it's right place though I know she isn't comfortable bringing my legs to me with her own bare hands but still, she forced herself to stomach it for my sake, for that I am very grateful to her. Forever grateful. The sun was about to rise by the time my body fully healed. Bella told me that her parents doesn't know that she is out so I offered her to bring her to their house so her parents won't catch her sneaking to her own room which she gladly accepted. After bringing her home I made my way to Italy where our kingdom is located with an intention to discuss with Marcus and Caius about Bella, I can only hope that they agree to my decision of keeping Isabella Marie Swan alive.

**A/N: **English isn't my tongue language so please understand that it isn't good and perfect as the other fanfic you had read but I hope you give this story a chance. Also, it is my first time writing anything so be easy on me. I'll try to make it better for you readers. This is FEMSLASH so those who can't stomach this kind of story you can stop reading now. To those who spent time reading this, Thank you very much. See you next chapter.


	2. The infamous first day of school pt1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own twilight just borrowing the characters.

**(BELLA'S P.O.V)**

Five years.

After long five years I am back to Forks. The morning after I saved Aro, mom explained to me that she and dad are not happy anymore with each other so they decided to end their marriage. Mom moved to Arizona with me while Charlie my dad stayed at Forks. Since then I never went back to Forks again. Until now. I made sure to bid goodbye to Renee properly since I am not sure if I will see her again. Renee, she's a perfect definition of a child. Carefree, easy-going, childish, adventurous... sometimes I felt like I am the mother between the two of us. But whatever, I love my mom no matter how childish she is. You see, that's one of the reason I am back to Forks. I love my mom too much that I let her live freely with Phil, the man she fell in love with. Phil is a good man and I can tell he loves Renee. I know how mom likes to travel but she can't go with Phil because of me. She always worried about me, she don't want to leave me alone by myself even I told her I will be fine, so everytime Phil invite her to travel she always decline and I felt bad about it. One day, when Charlie called home I kinda blurted out my concern about mom to him and he suggested that if I want I can always come back to Forks, that I am always welcome to his home. A week after that talk with Charlie, I decided I will give it a try, for mom and also for Charlie. Truth to be told, I miss him. For five years he never skipped calling me every weekend to ask how am I doing. In every call I can tell how much he misses me, I can feel though he is not around I know he loves me. I thought maybe this is my chance to show him how grateful I am to be his daughter. I know I don't have much time left for me. Soon, Aro will come to me and change me. Yes, Aro and I still have communication. For the first month after I saved him he sent a guard to watch over me, to make sure I won't reveal their secrets. Honestly, who in their right mind will believe me if I ever talk about their existence to humans?

"Welcome home, Bells." Charlie announced cheerfully disrupting my thought. The moment I got out of the car, I was hit by a cold wind that made me shiver a little which did not go unnoticed by Charlie. "Let's go inside before you catch a cold." I just nodded then followed him inside the house. The house never change at all, it still looks like the same house Renee and I left five years ago. It felt... nostalgic.

"Is my room still the same one?" I asked Charlie who nodded in confirmation "I think I can use a little nap, I'm a bit tired. And dad?"

"Yes, Bells? You need something else?" I just shook my head then I surprise him by giving him a hug which he return awkwardly.

"I missed you, dad. Thank you for letting me live here again." I said sincerely to him.

"I missed you too and I am happy you're here." with that I released him to our hug then made my way to my room.

Once in my room, I ignored the boxes I need to unpack and went straight to bed. I lay there just contemplating what my life would become here in Forks. The thought of school made me groan. I hate school. That place are full of hormonal teenage boys and girls who love to gossips, not to mention evil teachers who loves to embarrass new kids like me by asking to introduce yourself in front of the class. 'Ugh! I hate being a new kid.'

I woke up at the sounds of someone knocking on my door. I groggily stood up from my bed and head to my door knowing it's just Charlie. I don't even remember when I had fallen asleep or how long I've been asleep.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked blinking sleepily.

"Morning, Bells. You should get ready for school if you don't want to be late. Come downstairs when you're done I have uhm gift for you." Charlie said smiling nervously at me. I just stared at him for a moment not registering what was being said. "Bells, you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, Charlie. I- uh.. yeah school. I should get ready." I stuttered blinking stupidly trying to clear my mind from sleepiness. I haven't realized I slept that long and it's already morning. Charlie muttered a simple 'okay' then went back to the kitchen. I quickly went to my suitcase to choose an outfit for today then got ready, I made sure to wear a thick bracelet to hide my scar that bitten by Aro. Once I'm done, I went to the kitchen where Charlie waiting for me only to be greeted by a smoke and a frantic dad.

"Dad? Why don't you sit back there and let me take care of breakfast. It won't take long, I promise." I suggests trying not to laugh at my dad's predicament. Charlie can only rub the back of his neck clearly embarrass, nodded at me as he sit down with newspaper at hand.

Breakfast was spent in comfortable silent for which I am glad. After breakfast dad offer to help me clean up the dishes but I shrugged her off saying I enjoy doing this for him. When I'm done he called me to go outside and to my surprise he hand me the key of may I say a really cool new red truck. My smile grew wider when he told me that it's mine. I am so happy that the next thing I knew I was hugging Charlie which he awkwardly reciprocated, he's not yet used to me hugging him but I knew he loves it.

* * *

I, Isabella Marie Swan wants nothing to do now but turn away and go home.

School.

I didn't hated school as much as I do now. And I am sure if you are in my situation, you will hate it too unless you want to be the center of attention whereas everyone I mean EVERYONE is looking at you the moment you got out of the car. Creepy. I don't like attention I'm getting so I hurriedly walk to the office ignoring those staring at me weirdly and get my schedule. Once I got it, I searched the classroom for my first class which is Math.

"Hi, you're the new kid, right? Isabella Swan?" asked the boy who appeared from nowhere. A friendly smile ever present to his face.

"Yeah, I prefer Bella. How may I help you?" I asked not wanting to be rude.

"Okay, Bella. I'm Eric and I was wondering if you need help finding your class. I can walk you there if you allow me to accompany you."

"Pleasure to meet you, Eric. Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother. Besides, it's a small school, I think I can find my math class on my own." I answered. Eric seem nice, I think we can be friends and the fact that he is not flirting with me made me like him more.

"Cool! We are in the same class. Let's walk together. Believe me when I say you're not a bother." Eric assured me. I just nodded and gave him an appreciative smile.

Class, unfortunately is... Unnerving. Not only everyone staring at me but there is one person that is getting on my nerves. Mike Newton. Based on what I heard from the girls, Mike is one of the popular boys that most girls in Forks high dream to date. I am not one of those 'most girls'. Mike in my own opinion is utterly annoying, irritating perverted guy I ever met. He flirted with me every chance he get. What made it worse is a girl if I recall it correctly her name is Jessica, seems to be jealous with the attention Mike is giving to me. If looks can kill I'll be dead ten times already by the glare she's throwing at me the whole time. And if you think it couldn't be worst? Then that's where you're wrong. Because Jessica and Mike are in all my class! Thankfully, Eric is nice enough to introduce me to Angela who like him, is nice. I also have the same class with her so luckily I won't be alone with Mike and Jessica. Me and Angela hit it off quickly and now we are heading to the cafeteria to join Eric, Mike, Jessica and their other friends that I haven't met yet to join them to lunch.

"Bella, Angela! Here, we saved you seats." Eric called waving at us. Me and Angela quickly went to their table, I gladly took a seat between Eric and Angela which made Mike pout and believe me it's not a pleasant sight to see. Once we are sat down, Mike begin to introduce me to Lauren who I can tell is best friend with Jessica since both of them have same bitch personality. Tyler, Mike's best bud and Ben, Angela's boyfriend who's thankfully nice too. The conversation flowed easily, of course as a new girl I am the topic of the table, asking me simple things that I answered politely. All of a sudden the whole cafeteria grew quiet including our table. I noticed that everyone are looking to the entrance of cafeteria, curious as to what's going on, I turn around to look. To my surprise, what I saw are five inhumanly beautiful creatures walking their way to what I assume is their spot in cafeteria. I know what they are, though their eyes aren't bloody red like Aro's I know they are the same creature as Aro.

'Vampires'

They are vegetarians. Aro explained to me that vegan vampires prefer to suck animal blood instead of human blood. He also said that to identify a vegan vampire all you have to do is look to their eyes as their eyes are gold instead of red.

"They are the Cullens, all are adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Beautiful, aren't they?" Angela said disrupting my thoughts. I can only nod to her dumbly. Wondering how can a vampire work in the hospital surrounding by human blood without losing his control.

"So what if they are beautiful. They're weird. Don't bother talking to them, Bella. All of them are snob. They never talk to anyone unless you are a family." Jessica said. Not hiding her hatred towards the Cullens.

"You're being judgmental Jess, you don't even know a thing about them. I think you're just bitter because Edward always ignore your flirting." Angela said making Jessica glared at her.

"Which of them is Edward?" I asked not wanting to hear Jessica defend herself when it is clear Angela is right.

"The one who have a permanent sex hair. Next to him the big guy, is Emmet, then there's Jasper who looks like in pain, the pixie like girl is Alice and the gorgeous blonde who always have a scowl in her face is Rosalie." Jessica answered introducing everyone of the Cullens when I only asked was Edward. I nodded in acknowledgment and turn my attention to the vampire family. Jessica is right to her short description of the Cullens. Especially to the last girl name Rosalie. The woman is truly gorgeous even with a scowl on her face, I mean yes all of them are gorgeous but Rosalie is ten times gorgeous than the rest of them. Okay, that's exaggerated but still. Her golden eyes unlike the other Cullens are calling me, pulling me close to them. I don't understand why but when I look at those golden eyes of hers, I felt trapped to them and I can't look away. I am well aware that Rosalie is looking at me and our eyes are lock to each other but for the life of me I can't look away!

"Bella, let's go. I'll walk you to your next class." Angela's voice broke to whatever trance I am in.

"You're not in my next class? Not even Eric?" I asked distractingly frowning not liking the idea. Class without Eric or Angela will surely be a disaster with Mike and Jessica in there.

"Sorry, but Ben will be in your class so it'll be okay." Angela said reassuringly. With a sigh of relief, me, Angela and Ben exited the cafeteria and head to our class. I forced myself not to look back to Rosalie's direction fearing that if I look again, I won't be able to to turned my gaze away anymore and that wouldn't be good since I still have three more classes to attend before I can go home.

* * *

**(ROSALIE'S P.O.V)**

"Hey, Alice. Any vision about the new kid?" Emmet asked with his usual cheerful self as we drove off to Forks high. You see, Forks is a very small town so rumors about the new kid in town traveled fast like a lightning strike. I don't really care about gossips about this new kid. She is just another human we need to avoid. I don't even know why my siblings are so interested to see this girl. I'm sure she's no different to those annoying humans so why bother seeing her?

"I had a vision of her before we left the house. It's weird because I saw all of us hanging out with her to our house." Alice replied to Emmet, giving me a weird look which I ignore as I am too absorb of what she had just said.

"How is that possible? She's human! She can't possibly go and hang out to a house full of vampires!" I interrupted before Emmet could talk. The thought is just absurd. We can't be friends with this new kid, it's too risky. Not because Alice saw it to her vision doesn't mean it has to happen. We have to avoid this human no matter what.

"Easy, Rose. I think it's cool to befriend the new kid. It's not like we will tell her our secret." my brother Emmet reasoned.

"Emmet is right, Rose. We don't have to tell her what we are. And besides, I need someone to accompany me with my shopping since no one of you wants to shop with me." Oh I almost feel bad for the human. Almost. Shopping with Alice is one hell of a torture if you ask me and my brothers, trust me.

"No, you two. We can't be friends with her. Better to avoid her than taking a risk of her finding out what we are. You don't want to kill the human if she found out, do you?" Okay, I know that was harsh but they have to know the possibilities of what will happen once this human found out our secret. The human will be killed whether we like it or not unless she agreed to be change.

"Let's talk about that later, we're here." Alice announced interrupting my thoughts. Looking around I saw Edward's Volvo was already parked both him and Jasper are leaning against it waiting for us to approach them. I exited Alice' Porsche roughly as I could for a vampire not bothering to hide my already bad mood.

"Moody eh?" commented Jasper feeling my emotions are all over the place.

"When she's not?" Alice answered with a shrug making my siblings laugh at my expense. I glared at them before stomping my feet to my first class without a word. It's not like I am always in a bad mood, it just that it's difficult for me to show my emotion to anyone even to my family.

* * *

Just like usual classes are boring the only different is everyone are talking about this new kid. It's impressive how many rumors about the new kid had already circulated around the school. It was just half of day and there's already huge amount of rumors about her. Poor girl.

Me and my siblings are now heading to cafeteria to maintain our facade as human. And like always, once we entered the cafeteria, we were greeted by silence while everyone's eyes are directly at us. Of course we are used to this kind of treatment so we just continue our walk to our usual spot, ignoring the stares we are receiving at the same time.

"Do any of you had class with the new girl?" Alice asked starting a conversation once we are all seated. My siblings shook their head negative as response to my sister's question. "Oh well, school's not over yet. There's still three subject to look forward to, maybe she'll be there."

"Are you still thinking of befriending her? Alice, we already talked about this! You can't put an innocent girl's life to danger!" I'm starting to get annoyed at my sister. I thought she understood but no, she still trying to be close to that human and risking the secrecy of our kind.

"Even if I ignore her, she will still end up friends with us. And you, my sister will be the one to bring the girl to the family." Alice explained smirking at me.

"Are you certain?" Edward asked frowning though I had no idea what he is asking about, I guess it is about to what he read to Alice' thoughts.

"Yes, Eddie. I'm certain. My vision told me so." Jasper, Emmet and I look questioningly to Alice and Edward but the two just shrugged.

"Alice, what do you mean that I'm the one will be bri-"

"Oh, I think that's her! Look, she's pretty!" Alice cut me short. I don't know if she did it intentionally to dodge my question or I'm just imagining it. Sighing, I followed the sight of where my sister is looking. The moment I caught sight of the girl, I felt like my dead heart start beating again. This girl... She's amazingly beautiful for a human. And when I look to those innocent brown eyes, everything around me seems to stopped. Suddenly, it's only just me and her, lock in each other' eyes. Too many emotions ran through me. Longing, joy, relieve, love. I know what this meant. At last, I found her. My happiness. My MATE. This girl. This girl is MINE. I need to know her. I need to be close to her. I won't let anyone take her away from me. I need to protect her, take care of her... Love her. I am about to walk over to her direction when she broke her gaze to me to look up to what I assume is her new friend.

"Bella, let's go. I'll walk you to your next class." I heard her friend said. 'So her name is Bella, it suits her.' a smile broke to my face without me realizing it.

"You're not in my next class? Not even Eric?" Bella asked, even with a frown she still look adorable and her voice... It's like music to my ear.

"Sorry, but Ben will be in your class so it'll be okay." her friend said reassuringly. And with that, her group leave the cafeteria. I was hoping for her to give me one last glance but to my disappointment she didn't looked back again.

"That confirm it." Edward commented distracting me to my thoughts. I forgot they are still here.

"Confirm about what?" Emmet asked.

"About the new kid being Rosalie's mate." Edward simply answered. Emmet face broke into a huge happy grin clearly happy that I finally found my mate. I can't help but smile at him appreciatively.

"She's human. I will need to discuss about it to Carlisle first before I can do something about her." I explained to them. They nodded in understanding, gave me a hug I guess for support before all of us went back to our class.


	3. The infamous first day of school pt2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own twilight just borrowing the characters.

**(BELLA'S P.O.V)**

Walking back to class is fun. Angela and Ben are nice enough to tell me stories of some of their group's embarrassing moments making me forget about the students still staring at me weirdly. By the time Ben and I reach our art class, my side starting to hurt from laughing too much. To my disappointment, the seat beside Ben is already occupied by another student. I pout at Ben who's looking at me apologetically. Sighing, I look around for a vacant seats which beside Mike and another one at the back next to Alice Cullen. Mike wave at me grinning like a Cheshire cat obviously inviting me take a seat beside him. I gave Mike a forced small smile then walk past at him to sit at the back. I wanted to laugh at the dejected look of Mike but I chose not to so instead I just smirk.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." A girl beside me greeted a friendly smile adorning her face. I'm surprise she is talking to me. I know most of their kind want nothing to do with humans like me since they don't want us to know what they are.

"Bella Swan. It's nice meeting you, Alice." I returned the smile then turned my attention to the front of the class where the teacher is busy checking the attendance.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Alice asked still smiling.

"You're already asking but sure. Ask away." I replied looking back at her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?" I looked away from Alice blushing when the image of her sister Rosalie came to mind. Well she's not my girlfriend but she's without a doubt my crush.

"N-no, I'm single. Why?" I answered. I noticed Alice turned away from me holding her breath. 'Maybe my blood smell good to her and my blush made the smell intensified?' I mentally slap myself for blushing when there's a vampire next to me.

"No reason. You're pretty so I'm curious." Alice answered and this time I fought back the blush that threatening to appear in my cheeks but to no avail.

"T-thank you." I heard Alice chuckle beside me. Wondering what's so funny, I raised my eyebrow questioningly at her.

"Sorry, you just look adorable when you're shy." I don't know how to answer that. Luckily, the teacher saved me from further embarrassment announcing to us what are we going to do for the day.

Art class with Alice was entertaining. She and I spent the class working together with our project while talking about nothing in particular. I even forgot that Mike and Jessica are in the same room as me. For the first time of day, I truly enjoyed class.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" Alice asked cheerfully as we exited the art room.

"Sure, I don't like to walk with Mike and Jessica anyway." I said shrugging. Alice' smile widen at this. Together, we walk our way to my next class arm in arm ignoring everyone's stares.

My next class is the most boring subject I have. I'm sure I know about history more than the teacher does. I had enough of history already from Aro, Marcus and Caius. I don't need more history in my life. To make the situation worst, none of my friends are in this class. Of course, when I said friends Mike and Jessica are not included. I chose the seat at the back next to the window away from Mike and Jessica. I ignored Mike's hopeful gaze at me to sit next to him by watching the view outside. I felt someone took the seat beside me but I am too busy staring outside to even acknowledge whoever the person sitting next to me. I planned of doing this until the class ended since I have no intention of listening to the boring speech of my teacher about history. Now that I am in my own world, I can't help but think of the ethereal creature I've seen in cafeteria. Rosalie. She is the epitome of a Goddess. I remember the look in her eyes when our gaze met. It's full of emotion I can't identify myself. But I was captivated by it.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a melodious voice interrupted my thoughts. That beautiful voice can't possibly be belong to human. My suspicion was confirmed when I came face to face to the owner of the voice. She's not a human but she's definitely gorgeous! A vampire. The woman I was imagining just a second ago.

My goddess. Rosalie. I didn't realized I was holding my breath until now. My heart began to pound harshly which I am sure she can hear it with her inhuman sense of hearing. I forced myself to calm down which I found it hard to do when there's a gorgeous woman looking at you.

"It's Bella Swan. Uhm, H-how can I help you?" I asked nervously. Who won't be nervous when all of a sudden a girl of your daydream is suddenly talking to you? And trust me! The real thing is ten times better. Rosalie is even more gorgeous in person than my daydreams.

"Rosalie Hale. Well Bella, I was wondering if you want to be my partner to answer this." Rosalie asked showing me the questionnaire she was holding.

"Uhm, okay. Sorry, I am not paying attention to class. I hate history." I admitted shyly with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"It's fine. I am not a fan of history either." replied Rosalie smiling slightly making my heart skip a beat. She pushed her seat closer to me so that we can work together comfortably, but it only made me distracted by her scent. Thankfully, the questions are easy that even I am distracted I still able to answer the questions. In no time we are finish and Rosalie placed her seat to it's original position.

"You know for a person who claimed to hate history, you answered those questions rather easily." Rosalie commented with a raised eyebrow.

"That's why I hate it. It's boring." I said simply with a shrug. 'Is this real? Am I really having a conversation with none other than Rosalie Cullen?' I almost squeal inside. It's like a dream come true. From what I heard from Jessica, among the Cullens Rosalie is the most unapproachable. While the other Cullens are polite of turning down the students who wants to be close to them, Rosalie was a different case. She, according to Jessica, was a 'bitch' snapping, scowling, even threatening someone's life when humans tried to approach her or being friendly. So the fact that Rosalie is talking to me right now, made me feel happy.

"Is history the only subject you hate?" I shook my head negative before responding..

"I hate school entirely not only history." Rosalie chuckle at that, a sounds I won't be tired hearing over and over again. "Hey! It's not funny. I'm being serious here you know." I half joked, folding my arms to my chest and looked at her with a pouting lip for dramatic effect.

"Sorry, you just reminded me of my siblings. I'm sure you will get along with them. May I ask why you don't like school?" so her siblings don't like school eh.. hmm why am I not surprise? I just hope once I'm changed Aro and Sulpicia won't demand me to go to school again.

"I had a bad experience but let's not talk about it. I'm glad you think I'll get along with your siblings but what about you? You think you and I can be uhm friends?" I asked internally crossing my fingers. I really want to be friends with her, to get to know more about her and to find out why I am feeling something to her that I don't understand.

"It depends on you. You are nice and I already like you but me on the other hand... I am not sure if you will still like me once you got to know me well. I'm sure you already heard some of the rumors about me?" I almost jump in happiness when she said she like me already. And if I understood her correctly, she wants me to get to know her. 'Gosh, I have a huge crush on her.' Renee will be thrilled to hear about this. Hah! I bet Sulpicia will go all the way here to help me 'charm' Rosalie! I won't be surprised if she take Athenodora and Didyme with her. 'I guess it'll be better if I don't mention to them yet not even to Aro.'

"I rather want to get to know the real you than learn things about you from rumors. Don't worry about me not liking you because I already like you too." I explained, now grinning ear to ear. I can't help it, I'm so happy. And if it possible, my grin grew more wider when Rosalie genuinely smile at me. I once again, trapped to the beauty of Rosalie's deep golden eyes. I realized that her eyes is starting to become my favorite sight to look at. Again, I felt something again inside of me that I couldn't identify. It's like something is pulling me closer to her. Before I could ponder more about the weird feeling I am feeling, I heard the teacher dismissed the class for today. I hurriedly grab my things, sending Rosalie a shy smile before I'm out of room.

I was smiling like an idiot by the time I arrived at the locker room. Angela and I have gym class together so I am not surprised when I saw her there who's already in her gym clothes.

"Well, someone's in a good mood." Angela commented noticing my smile.

"I have reasons to be. First, I got to see you again which means I don't need to endure alone the company of Mike and Jessica anymore and second, after this class, I can finally go home!" I exclaimed enthusiastically with a huge smile on my face. I decided not to tell Angela about my crush to Rosalie yet, it is just too personal and though I like Angela, I still don't know her that well yet. She just giggled at my enthusiasm and led me to the gym once I'm done changing.

Gym wasn't interesting as Art and History. Maybe because none of the Cullens were in this class. For some reasons, I found myself wanting to know each in everyone of them. I was hoping to meet another Cullen in this class but like I said, none of them have gym class with me. Though I felt a little dejected, I tried not to show it to Angela not wanting to worry the girl. Mike continued his flirting throughout the class, to my annoyance. All in all, my gym class was spent by avoiding, dodging and ignoring Mike Newton's persistent flirting.

I was now walking my way to where my truck was parked eager to go home and have some peace when an irritating voice called my name. I ignored the voice pretending I didn't heard it calling me. I am aware that Mike is trying to catch up to me so instead of stopping, I put more speed to my pace not really liking the idea of him delaying me from leaving this place. Unfortunately, Mike is faster than I thought. I was about to open the door of my truck when he caught up to me.

"What do you want, Mike?" I asked impatiently. Looking everywhere but him. There's only few students around and I noticed the Cullens standing not too far from where we are. Jasper isn't there yet so I'm guessing they are waiting for him. When Rosalie turned her gaze to my direction, I immediately averted my eyes away from them. Blushing slightly, embarrassed for staring.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? You know have dinner, watch movies or just studying together." I heard Mike said confidently as if already expecting that I will say yes to him.

"Sorry, Mike. I don't like you that way. Now if that's all you want to say, can you please move so I can leave already?" I said straight to the point, hoping that by turning him down his flirting will be stop knowing that I have no interest in him. Mike moved away giving me space to enter my truck. I ignored his dejected look as I started the engine. I glanced at Rosalie for the last time, gave her a smile before driving off.

* * *

Jacob Black.

I remember him from my childhood. He and I were used to be friends. He was like my protector back then. It's kind of funny because back then, I was the taller one, not to mention I am a year older than him. I was supposed to be his big sister, the one to protect him but because of my clumsiness Jacob always end up protecting me from the kids that bullying me. Him and his other friends from Reservation were always at my side. When I trip, there's always someone to catch me before I get myself hurt. When I am sad they were there to cheer me up. Everytime I needed help even it was just a small thing Jacob and his friends were the first one to volunteer to assist me from whatever I need. Looking at Jacob now after five years, I can't help the feeling of nostalgia. Jacob Black is standing there in front of my house, smiling widely at me as I get out of my car. I didn't waste time, as soon as I was out of the truck, I threw myself to his waiting arm hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too, Princess." Jacob said using the nickname he and the other kids gave to me. I pulled away from the hug gently trying to pout but the urge to smile is stronger so I ended up smiling instead. I don't like it when they call me that. I felt a spoiled brat when they did. Actually, Aro and everyone in the Volturi coven used to call me princess too but even I told them I don't like it calling me that, they still do. I got tired of convincing them to stop because no matter what I said they just won't budge.

"Where are the others? And wow, Jake! You grew quite a lot! What did you ate to grow like that? You're now taller than me!" Jacob's physical appearance changed a lot. He still handsome as I remember but the chubby boy I knew back then is now a hunk.

"It's just only me now. Our friends moved to the other town not long after you left." explained Jacob. I felt bad for my friend for leaving him alone. He must be lonely. "Don't give me that look, Bells. I'm okay, I made friends with the others in Reservation after you guys left. I'll let you meet them when you go to La Push. You'll like them." he continued reassuringly when he saw my frown. I smiled at him and led him inside the house to talk.

Jacob and I talked more almost about everything. I learned that though Jake changed physically, he's still the same sweet, funny and caring friend I used to know five years ago. I'm glad he has new friends now. He deserves to be happy. Jake told me about his past experiences, on how he and Quil became best of friends over the years, their exciting adventures and more. In return, I told him what I did in the past five years minus the meeting with the Volturi and how my first day of school today turned out. Before we knew it, it's already time for Jake to go home. We're both not yet want to part but Jacob said he needs to go, muttering about some duty I didn't really understood. Reluctantly, I bid Jacob goodbye, telling him that I will visit La Push this weekend to hang out with him. After he left, I went straight to the kitchen and prepare dinner. Humming happily as I daydream about the golden eye goddess that got me confused of what am I really feeling about her.

* * *

**(ROSALIE'S P.O.V)**

My mind is in overdrive. After the event in the cafeteria which only happened ten minutes ago, my mind never stop thinking about Bella since then. I am aware of Edward hearing my every thoughts and I knew he's worried the way he was looking at me from the other side of the room. The two of us have class together and I intentionally took a seat away from him so I can avoid talking to him. The teacher is rumbling about the subject I already knew so I blocked him out and continue pondering about what will I do about Bella. I am happy I found her but at the same time I'm worried. Bella is human, a beautiful delicate human that was destined to be my mate. I can't help but worry. How will I tell her what I am? And if she found out, what would her reaction be? The thought of Bella thinking worst of me made me winced.

"Rosalie." I heard Edward called me making me look at him. He's now standing next to me, a concerned look adorning his beautiful face. Looking around, I noticed that we are the only student left in the room. "Let's go, I'll walk you to your next class."

I let Edward walked me to my history class seeing how worried he is to me. To my relief, Edward did not said anything or tried to talk to me on the way to my class. He will just glance at me from time to time then sigh. I knew he wants to say something, I can tell by his body language but he chose to stay quiet realizing that I'm not up to any discussion right now. I stopped dead on my track when a too familiar scent hit my nostril. Bella Swan. She's inside that room. In my history class.

"Rosalie, it'll be okay. Just be yourself and I knew she will like you." a soothing voice of Edward waking me from my stupor. He gave me an encouraging smile then left.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves but as soon as I did, Bella's scent hit me full force. She smell like fresh strawberry. Sweet and delicious. I saw her sitting at the back beside the window staring outside. Seeing that the seat next to her is vacant, I decided to sit there. 'I wonder what she's thinking?' She's so deep in thought that she didn't even noticed my arrival. The teacher began her lesson and Bella still out of it. I can't blame her, history is a boring subject. I rather sleep than endure the rumbling of the teacher who knows nothing about the actual truth of what happened in the past. Without nothing to do, I turned my attention to Bella. She is truly a work of art. She's like a character in a fairytale book that came to life. A Princess. Not in a graceful, girly and elegant manner. She's nothing like that. Bella's a princess, in a way that she's emitting an aura that screamed kindness. Her eyes is warm and innocent. She is beautiful inside and out. Like a Princess.

I felt someone beside me put something to my desk so I reluctantly pulled my gaze away from Bella to look at the paper that been passed to me. It's a questionnaire. When I looked questioningly at the girl whom I assume is the one that put the paper to my desk, she repeated to me nervously what the teacher told us to do which obviously I didn't heard because I'm too busy staring to my princess. Bella is still in her own world when I looked back to her. I will continue watching her but right now we have school work to do. Taking a deep breath, I called to her softly...

"Excuse me, Miss?" I think I startled her because as soon as she saw me, her heart rate increased. I patiently waited for her to reply which I found it odd since I am the most impatient vampire my family knew. Oh well, it's my mate we are talking about, it took me a hundred years waiting for her so I think it wouldn't hurt to wait another minutes to finally talk to her.

"It's Bella Swan. Uhm, H-how can I help you?" she asked fidgeting in her chair. I sighed inwardly. Bella is nervous around me and I don't like it one bit. I want Bella to be comfortable with me. To make her feel safe and not be intimidated in my presence. But I'll be damned if I don't say Bella looks adorable when she's nervous. And her stuttering? Damn! She just got more adorable when she stuttered. Trust me, I didn't knew someone can look so cute when stuttering, until now.

"Rosalie Hale. Well Bella, I was wondering if you want to be my partner to answer this." I asked showing her the questionnaire I am holding to distract myself from thinking of her cute face.

"Uhm, okay. Sorry I am not paying attention to class. I hate history." she admitted shyly and just when I thought she won't be any more cuter than she already had just a second ago, she started to blush. If I could faint I would be out by now. Bella's blushing face is the cutest thing I'd ever seen. 'I hope I could make her blush like that someday.' I am not bother with the smell of her blood, sure her blood is tempting and smell so good but next to Carlisle I have the most control over our thirst.

"It's fine. I am not a fan of history either." I replied smiling slightly at her. I took this opportunity to be close to her by pushing my seat closer to her as we began working together on the questionnaire that was given to us by our teacher. Too quick for my liking, Bella and I finished answering all the questions. It came a surprise to me when Bella answered those questions effortlessly. I was watching her the whole time and I am hundred percent sure Bella didn't payed attention to our class and yet we managed to be the first group to finished our paper.

"You know for a person who claimed to hate history, you answered those questions rather easily." I said with a hint of curiosity.

"That's why I hate it. It's boring." she shrugged. I don't want the conversation to stop yet so I continued asking.

"Is history the only subject you hate?" I saw her shook her head and quickly said

"I hate school entirely not only history." I chuckled at this when the thought of my siblings popped up to mind. To say that me and my siblings hate school is understatement. We detest school. You will too when you attend it repetitively in all your vampire existence. I am still chuckling when I heard Bella mock whining at me for chuckling "Hey! It's not funny. I'm being serious here you know."

"Sorry, you just reminded me of my siblings. I'm sure you will get along with them. May I ask why you don't like school?" I asked trying to ignore her cute whining expression.

"I had a bad experience but let's not talk about it. I'm glad you think I'll get along with your siblings but what about you? You think you and I can be uhm friends?" I am curious about her bad experience but it's clear that Bella doesn't want to talk about it so I let it slide for now. I made a mental note to asked her about it when the time is right.

"It depends on you. You are nice and I already like you but me on the other hand... I am not sure if you will still like me once you got to know me well. I'm sure you already heard some of the rumors about me?" I answered truthfully. She has to know I'm not the most likeable person in town. People here thinks I am a cold-heartedly bitch with a superiority complex mostly because that's how I intended to portrait myself outside my family. Why? Simple. Because this was the easiest way for the humans to avoid me. I don't really care what humans think of me as long as they won't bother me. But now, not only I want a certain human to think better of me but also I want her to accept me for what and who I am.

"I rather want to get to know the real you than learn things about you from rumors. Don't worry about me not liking you because I already like you too." I heard Bella replied to me smiling happily at me. I can hear the sincerity in her voice which made my heart soar in happiness. I have a chance. She's giving me a chance to show her the real me. To know me in person and not in gossips. My happiness is too much that it shows to my features. I smiled genuinely at her and was rewarded by an even bigger smile coming from my Bella. 'Is it possible for a human to dazzle a vampire? The hell?! I must be the one doing that to her!' My internal outburst was silenced when those captivating brown eyes locked on mine. I felt like she was looking at the very depth of my soul (if I have one, I am a vampire so I am not sure) her eyes held curiosity, of what? I don't know but I didn't looked away. I didn't want to. I didn't want her to. But of course, the teacher chose this moment to interrupt us with his loud voice dismissing us for today making Bella break her gaze to mine. I gave the teacher a deathly glare and for a moment I think of killing him mercilessly here and then for interrupting my special moment with Bella but before I can act what my thought is telling me, I saw Bella stood up ready to leave. Before she could walk out of the door, she turned to me and send me a shy smile. with that, all my dark thoughts about the teacher vanished. Lucky teacher, ignorant of the fact that Bella just saved his life.


	4. Bella's Change Discussion

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own twilight just borrowing the characters.

* * *

**(ROSALIE'S P.O.V)**

I spent my last period recalling my conversation with Bella trying not to smile all the time. That would be weird if someone saw that I, Rosalie Lillian Hale smile. People used to see me scowling not smiling like an idiot so I suppress the urge to smile everytime I thought of Bella which I found it difficult.

"You know if you keep smiling like that it would not take long for your human to fall for you." Jasper's comment brought me back to the present. He's grinning in amusement clearly enjoying the rare sight I am displaying. I just now noticed that class was already over and the room is now almost empty.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?" I asked ignoring his comment. Curious as to why is he here when his class was in the room next to mine.

"To tell you that class is over because obviously you were so deep in thought that you haven't noticed. And to inform you to go ahead without me as I was called in the office. Before you ask, no. I don't know why I was called there." Jasper explained answering my unvoiced question. I nodded at him in understanding as I collect my things then we both head out of the room.

Everyone except for Jasper was already there when I reached the parking lot. Alice is animatedly talking about how her class with Bella turned out. It seems that my only sister took a liking to her after that first meeting though I'm not surprised since Bella is such a likeable person, my complete opposite. Emmet has a big smile on his face as he listen to our little sister story while Edward has a deep frown not really paying attention to what Alice is saying. He is looking at the other direction so I followed his gaze. There, not too far from where we are standing, is Bella walking hurriedly to her car as Mike Newton catching up with her. Mike called her name loudly and to my joy, Bella ignored him she instead walk faster as she could.

"What's with the frown, Edward?" I asked not taking my eyes away from Bella.

"I can't read her thoughts. It's like there's a brick wall in her mind stopping me from reading her. How can she do that?" he asked the last part more to himself than me. I was amazed to know this. It was the first time Edward encountered someone that can block his gift and knowing Edward it surely frustrates him. I finally looked at him to see him concentrating very hard as he tried again to read Bella's thought but again, he failed. Alice and Emmet laugh at the annoyed expression of our brother which earned a glare from Edward but that only made my two siblings burst into laughter again. I shook my head in amusement and turned my attention back to Bella.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? You know have dinner, watch movies or just studying together." I froze as soon as I heard this. Mike is asking out my Bella, my mate. He is trying to take my mate away from me. I can't let him do that. I have to do something. Everything around me became a blur and the only thing I can see clearly is my target. Mike Newton. Different dark scenarios of how I will torture him ran through my head but before I could act one of them, I felt large arms around my waist making me immobilize in my place. Suddenly, I felt a wave of calmness washed over me. I closed my eyes then took a deep breath before opening my eyes again.

"Sorry, Mike. I don't like you that way. Now if that's all you want to say, can you please move so I can leave already?" I heard Bella answered Mike. A sigh of relief escape my lips when I heard this. The fear of losing her vanished almost immediately knowing Bella isn't interested in him. I watched Bella as she started the engine of her truck ignoring Mike that still standing there like a statue staring straight to Bella. 'I think he was still shocked that Bella turned him down.' I saw Bella looked to my direction and when she saw me looking back at her, an easy smile broke to her pretty face then drove off.

"Thank you, Jasper." I sincerely said to my brother. I didn't know when did he arrived but I knew he used his gift to calm me down before I could do something I will regret. I can't believe it, I almost reveal what I am in front of our school just because of my stupid possessiveness of Bella. Bella isn't mine yet and probably won't be. She's not an object to be own. I have to remind myself of that. I felt ashamed of what just happened. "I'm sorry everyone, I almost lost it there."

"It was not a stupid possessiveness, Rosalie. It is natural for us to feel possessive towards our mate. You've been waiting for her for a hundred years so we understand that you are scared to lose her." Edward said calmly reading my mind.

"It wasn't exactly you back there, it was your instinct that drove you to act violently against Mike. You need to learn to control it if you don't want something like this happen again. It's a part of a mate thing so don't feel ashamed." It was Jasper giving me a squeeze in a shoulder before climbing up to their car with Edward and Emmet.

"Sorry, Rose. I did not saw that coming in my vision." Alice said apologetically as we too climb up to her car.

"You have nothing to be sorry, Alice. It wasn't your fault." I said reassuring her. "Let's go home. I'm sure you're eager to tell Esme about your new friend.

"Yup, Esme will love her!" Alice cheerfully exclaimed like a child as she drove off.

* * *

It was after we all hunted that we found ourselves in the family room to discuss about my human mate. The whole room is quiet for a moment. Either they don't know what to say or they are lost in their own thoughts. Fortunately, Carlisle my adoptive father decided to speak first.

"Rosalie, I am happy for you that you found your mate after all these years." Carlisle said sincerely which I responded with an appreciative smile and nod at him. "Did the two of you had already talk to each other?"

"Yes, we had history class together and worked as partners so we talked a little. She's nice, kind and smart." I stated truthfully that earned a smile from my parents.

"Yup that's right. Bella is really nice and pretty too a little shy but that only makes her more adorable. You will love her, Esme!" Alice agreed cheerful as ever. Esme's face lit up immediately after Alice said the last part. She hug me a motherly hug and told me to invite Bella over so she could meet her.

"Sorry, Esme. But I can't just invite Bella to our house. She's human and her blood smell better than other human does. It's dangerous for her to be around us. No offense Jasper but not all of us have great control." I explained to Esme apologetically. My mother's face fell but recovered quickly understanding that I'm right.

"It's okay, Rosalie. No offense taken. You're right though about her blood. It was tempting but for you I will try my hardest to not give in to the temptation. Just understand if you two got together, I won't be able to get near Bella but that doesn't mean I don't like her or anything I'll just keep my distance to make sure that my blood-lust won't kick in and not hurt your mate." Jasper explained. I am so grateful of him. I know it's hard for him to control his thirst but he's still willing to support me. I smiled at him gratefully and turned my attention to my father.

"Carlisle, what am I going to do? Should I tell Bella what we are?" I asked worriedly. I don't really know what to do now. I want to tell Bella and yet I don't want to in fear of being rejected. There's no guarantee that Bella will accept what I am and that we are mates. What if she hates me for what I am?

"You're thinking too much, Rosalie. She won't hate you. You are her mate. Once she was changed she will know it as soon as she looked into your eyes. Stop worrying. It isn't like you." Edward spoke before Carlisle could answer me. Usually I'll be mad at him for invading my thoughts but right now, I just can't, not after reassuring me that Bella won't hate me. 'Thank you, Edward.' I thought knowing that he can hear it.

"Listen to your brother, Rosalie. Don't worry too much. You said it yourself, Bella is nice, kind and smart so there's a big possibility that she will understand. As for your question, I think it's better to let her get to know you first then tell her about us when she got comfortable enough to you." Carlisle explained and as always, he's right but there is another thing that bothered me.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I think that is the best thing to do for now. But I have another concern. It's about Bella's change, what if she refuse to be change? Will she be forced to be change?" I asked fearing the answer of my father. I don't want to change Bella against her will. It's not right. Bella must have a choice on her own. She has her own free will and I won't take that away from her.

"You know we have rules we must obey, Rosalie. Bella is a human, if you tell her what we are that means you are breaking one of the vampire rules and there are only two choices we have. Kill her or change her. Since killing her is out of the question that only means whether she like it or not, Bella will become one of us." Carlisle explained sadly knowing exactly what my feeling regarding to this. It's much harder now to tell Bella what I am. There's just so many complication. Next to me I felt Alice concentrate. That only meant one thing. She's using her gift. After a moment she came out of it. A smile broke to her face as she look at me.

"I don't know how it will happen but I saw her in my vision. She's a vampire." Alice said smiling happily.

"I don't understand. You're gift only works if someone made a decision so how did you saw her as a vampire in your vision?" I asked confused. Everyone looked at Alice obviously want an answer. They are confuse as I am.

"Yes that's true. So the fact that I saw her in my vision only meant that someone made a decision to change her. Unless, it is Bella who made the decision herself but that is impossible since she doesn't know anything about vampires." Alice explained her smile turned into a frown. "Rose, you haven't decided to change her yet, have you?"

"No. I haven't." I answered mirroring Alice frown.

"Then who? Who made the decision to change her?" Alice asked.

"It's obviously a vampire since no humans knew our existence but why? and how this vampire knew Bella? She moved from Phoenix and we all know that no vampire will stay to that sunny place." Edward said his expression is just the same as I and Alice.

"Alice, what exactly did you saw in your vision?" Carlisle inquired.

"I saw her as a newborn vampire, I can tell by the color of her eyes it was bright red. She's in the forest and there's someone with her there but I can't see who it was. She's utterly beautiful even for a vampire. It was like she was born to be one of us. Her expression is one of contentment." Alice explained in detail.

"Then there's nothing to be worried about. It's clear in Alice' vision that Bella is happy being a vampire." Carlisle said it was more directed at me than the others. "But we have to find out who is this vampire that will going to change Bella, we have to make sure he/she is harmless."

"Hell yeah! No one will ever hurt my future little sister! They have to take me first." Emmet's booming voice filled the room. A huge smile gracing his face. Everyone including me smiled at this. It was nice to know they are all supportive of me. 'There's really a reason I love this family.' I thought to myself.

"I think that's it for tonight's meeting. You can all go now. I am just in my study room if you ever need me." Carlisle announced dismissing us. Esme hugged me one more time before leaving the room. Edward went to the music room and began playing the piano. I guess Jasper went out to hunt again. Alice and I didn't moved to our seats. We just sat there quietly. Both deep in thought though I have no idea what Alice is thinking about.

* * *

**(BELLA'S P.O.V)**

It was right after I finished cooking for dinner when Charlie arrived from work. The two of us ate dinner together as we talked about how did my first day of school went. He was glad to know that I already made friends. I also told him about Jacob's visit this afternoon, that I found him standing in front of our house when I arrived from school. Charlie will just nod or comment something when needed as I carried on with my rumblings but I knew he was enjoying this time with me. It's been long the last time we ate together like this. It's been five years. Once we're done eating and cleaned up the kitchen, I said 'good night to dad then up the stairs to my room.

"Good evening, Princess." a voice greeted me when I entered my room. I quickly close the door to be sure Charlie won't see my vampire guest sitting comfortably at the chair to my computer table.

"Good evening to you too, Jane. Stop with the princess, will you?" I politely returned her greeting with a small pout. Honestly, what is it with them calling me that? "So, did Aro sent you here? Why?"

"No Bella it wasn't Aro that sent me here. Sulpicia was. You know her, she's always worried about you." Jane explained with a shrug.

"She asked you to guard me?" I asked.

"Yes." she confirmed. A smirk broke my face when I heard this. "What are you thinking, Princess?" she asked suspiciously seeing my smirk.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering how will you like attending school with me." I stated nonchalantly grinning at her. I fought the urge to burst out in laughter when I saw the horrified look Jane is displaying at this very moment. It wouldn't be good if Charlie heard me laughing, he may think I'm crazy.

"No, no no Bella. Please." Jane begged at me. She knew if I want to I can make her attend school. All I have to do is dial Sulpicia and ask her to let Jane go to school with me.

"Relax, Jane. I'm just kidding. Besides, I don't know how the Cullens will react if they saw another vampire in our school." I heard her sigh, relieved to hear I wasn't serious of sending her in Forks High.

"The Cullens are here?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, two of them are in my class. They are both nice to me. Wait, you know them?" I asked the last part intrigued. Aro hadn't mentioned them to me so how did Jane knew them?

"I heard of them, they are kind of known to the vampire world because of their lifestyle and big coven. They refuse to kill or harm humans. They are more like you, Princess. I think you will fit in with them."

"You don't want me in Volterra?" I asked with a mock pout.

"Geez stop with the pouting will you?"

"then stop with the princess!"

"Okay, okay. I will try, Bella." she surrender while I flashed my victorious smile. "I want you to the Castle, you know that, right? You are the only friend I have I can joke with. Most of the vampires in the castle feared me. But Bella, our lifestyle will be hard for you to stomach. We fed to humans, we killed humans and we killed vampires. The kings are known as a ruthless ruler. It was completely different of you. You are kind, humble and helpful being ruthless is not in your nature. Forever is long, Bella. Once you became a vampire, I want you to reside to where you are comfortable and most of all happy."

"And you're telling me you're ruthless after that speech? Thanks Jane, you're a good friend. Don't worry I will think about it carefully." I told her but really, I don't think they are ruthless. If they are, I won't be alive by now. The kings and their queens loves me like a daughter. How can that be ruthless? Yes, they fed and killed humans but that's what vampires are in the first place. Yes they killed vampires too but those vampires are rule violators. So I don't see wrong the way of their living. They just doing what they have to.

"That's all I ask for. Now sleep pri- Bella. You still have school tomorrow." Jane said smiling softly at me.

"Are you staying?" I asked with a yawn.

"Do you want me to?" I nodded at her and with that, she position herself beside me. I cuddled with her as she began to hum a song that made my eyes felt heavy. "Good night, Princess."

* * *

I woke up at the sounds of the beautiful voice calling my name. As soon as I opened my eyes, I was greeted by an amuse dark red orb staring straight at me. A smirk gracing his glowing face as the sunlight hit directly her form.

"Ugh, you're blinding me, Jane." I muffled rolling to the other side covering my head with a pillow trying to get more sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head. You don't want to be late, do you? Or you don't want to see Rosalie this fine morning?" I jerk my head to her confused. 'I never mentioned to her about Rosalie, right?' Jane continue to smirk as if she knew something I didn't which I think is true.

"You were talking in your sleep. You keep calling her name and everytime you did, you have that silly smile on your face. I admit, I enjoyed the night just watching you. Thank you." her grin grew wider when I turned away and blush furiously. "Now spill it, Princess. Who is this woman that made you blushed like that."

"Rosalie Hale, one of the Cullens. She doesn't know I knew about vampires. Aro advised me to be careful of spilling what I know to a vampire for my protection since there's no humans allowed to know your existence therefore if a vampire found out I knew something they may try to kill me." I explained to Jane as my blush began to disappear. She nodded in understanding.

"What's with Rosalie that caught your interest? I know you Bella, you never had an interest to both humans and vampires before, what made Rosalie different?" Jane asked. Her voiced held with so much curiosity.

"I don't understand myself but when I looked in her eyes for the first time I felt something. Like some kind of pull. The second time we locked gaze it happened again but much more stronger than the first. It's all confusing." I explained to her. Jane remained seated at my bed as she thought about what I had just said. I stretched my arms then got up to find an outfit that I will wear today in school. I put a wristband in my bag for my gym since a thick bracelet aren't allowed in gym. After a moment Jane spoke again.

"It's unusual for you to feel that way while you are still human. I thought only vampire can feel that." Jane said almost to herself.

"So you have an explanation of why I am feeling like this towards Rosalie?" I asked Jane hopeful.

"I am not exactly sure and if my theory is correct, it's not my place to tell you about it. Rosalie is." Jane said vaguely making me more confused than I already had.

"I'll take my leave now, Bella. Good luck in school." she gave me a kiss in the cheek then vanished in a blink of an eye. I quickly went to shower and get ready for school. Once I'm done, I made breakfast for me and Charlie while thinking of what the school store for me today. I can only hope that it won't be that bad as yesterday.


	5. Just an ordinary day

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own twilight just borrowing the characters.

* * *

**(BELLA'S P.O.V)**

It is now friday. The past few days passed rather quickly. There's not much happened but me, Alice and Rosalie became fast friends. Alice is bubbly, cheerful and loves to shopping. She act like a real teenager though I knew she's much older than that. Rosalie on the other hand act more maturely. She's the most elegant among the siblings. She has this aura of superiority that made other students hates her. She's not very fond of humans talking to her except me so she pushed them away by being a bitch. I still can't figure out why she's acting nicer to me than other humans but who am I to complain? I am enjoying her company and I admit I love the feeling of being close to her. I also met Emmet, Edward and Jasper on my second day. Alice and Rosalie introduced me to them the morning I got to school that day. Jasper is a gentleman but I can tell he has a problem controlling his thirst around me so I understood that he was trying to stay away from me. Edward was staring at me the whole introductions like he was figuring me out. After a minute he offered me a crooked smile and asked why he can't read me. I frown at this in confusion then it dawned on me. It was his gift much like Aro. Rosalie smacked him and distract me by introducing the big guy to me. Emmet was very huge. He looks intimidating but when a grin formed in his face I can't help but smile back at him. His grin grew wider as he hugged me tightly not enough to hurt me. It feels nice it was like hugging a big bear. They were all very nice.

"What are you smiling for?" Angela disrupted my thoughts looking at me with a smile on her own. We are heading to the cafeteria to meet with the others. Mike never stopped flirting at me but at least it lessen a bit but it still annoying. Jessica still glaring daggers at me from time to time. I am only sitting to their table and endure their presence because of Angela, Ben and Eric. Tyler and Lauren are just annoying as their best friends are so I just ignore them. Rosalie said I am welcome to sit with them anytime but I don't want to torture Jasper with the smell of my blood so I declined politely. I felt bad when I saw the disappointed look of Rosalie so I told her I will sit with them sometime.

"It's friday. Isn't that enough reason to smile?" that wasn't exactly a lie. Friday means no school tomorrow and I can finally hang out with Jacob. The sad thing is I won't be able to see Rosalie for two days.

When we reached the cafeteria I saw the Cullens in their usual spot and noticed Jasper wasn't there. I quickly pick a food into the counter and pay it as I speak to Angela.

"Hey, Ange mind if I don't sit with you today at our table?" she mumbled a 'no problem' as a response so right after I got my changes I head to the Cullen's spot and joined them to their table. Emmet and Alice have a huge smile while Edward and Rosalie acknowledge me with a small smile. I sat next to Rosalie facing the boys.

"It's nice of you to join us, Bella." Emmet said cheerfully as the whole cafeteria looked at us clearly intrigued that I sat with the famous Cullens.

"I am just helping our fans with their indecision of whether to stare at the new kid or the Cullens. Now they can stare to the both of us. Aren't I nice?" I said grinning at them. Emmet laughter can be heard at the whole cafeteria while the other Cullens giggling at the reactions from our watchers.

"Bella, do you have any plans this weekend?" Alice asked with a hopeful look after the giggling died down.

"What's you're plan? If it's shopping then I am not available." I said quickly making Alice cutely pout.

"It's not bad, Bella! If you want I can buy you a much much better bracelet than you are wearing." Alice bribed me but I'm not gonna budge. I don't like shopping and from what I heard from her siblings Alice is one hell of a shopaholic. Besides, I don't need another bracelet. I'm not wearing it as an accessory, I'm wearing it to hide the crescent-shape scar that sparkling in the sun.

"It's not like I want to wear this ridiculous bracelet, I'm wearing it because I have to." I blurted out without realizing I said it out loud. I saw Rosalie looked at me with concern. 'I wonder what she is thinking' then I looked at Edward who have the same look as Rosalie. 'Maybe he read what Rosalie is thinking.' I immediately change the subject to avoid being asked about it. "Who's going with you, Alice?"

"You and Rosalie. We will pick you up at seven tomorrow." Alice enthusiastically said. She had planned it early I can tell.

"I didn't said I'll join you yet." I remind her though the thought of spending time with Rosalie is tempting.

"Yes you will. Am I right, Rose?" Rosalie looked at me with a smirk as she said

"Yes you will, Bella. You don't want me to suffer alone with Alice, do you?" Rosalie said making me groan. I can't say no to Rosalie she has that affect on me. It scared me sometimes when I noticed how much my feelings towards her grow more and more each day. Somehow I knew it wasn't a simple crush anymore. It was the first time I felt something like this towards another person/vampire so I have no clue what to do. For now, I will just let things happen. If I got more confuse then maybe I'll try to seek advice to Marcus, he's the expert with this kind of feelings I failed to understand.

"So you'll go shopping with us, right?" Alice voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"I can't. I promised my childhood friend from La Push that I'll hang out with him tomorrow." I said apologetically to them. I can't take the dejected look of Alice and Rosalie so I quickly added "Can't we go shopping on Sunday instead?"

"Cool! Sunday morning then. Make sure to be ready before seven." Alice said, back to her cheerful self. Rosalie is smiling but there still worry on her face. I ignored it for now, I figured I will talk to her later alone. I continue eating my food while the Cullens are making a small talk until the bell rang signaling that lunch break is over. Alice and I walked to our next class together arm in arm like best friends would which earned another stare from the students we passed by.

* * *

**(ROSALIE'S P.O.V)**

For the past few days, I noticed that Bella was keeping her distance with Jasper. Me and Alice introduce my brothers to her in her second day of school and like I expected they easily warmed up to her. It was hard not to like her. The girl was just so likeable especially when she flashed those shy smile of hers. Jasper, though he can't stay that long close to her he said he likes the human. But he was confused about Bella's emotions whenever he is around. Guilt. She felt bad but for what or why? we didn't know. Jasper said it's like Bella knew what she is doing to him everytime she's close to him. After he told me that, I began to observed Bella myself. Bella shared me things about herself. She told me that she was born here at Forks and left five years ago when her parents decided to end their marriage. She told me little things about Phoenix but she never mention even a single name of friends back there. She lived there for five years so surely she made friends, right? When I asked her about it she just smiled at me sadly which broke my heart so I didn't mentioned it again. I asked something else after that and I learned that her full name is Isabella Marie Swan which for me is truly beautiful, in return, I told her my full name too. I also found out that she was clumsy when she was a kid, tripping over air making the other kids laugh at her and bully her but thankfully she had loyal friends back then that always protecting her from other kids. I noticed that her story was mostly about her childhood here in Forks. She didn't talked much about her time in Phoenix. It's like she intentionally not to tell the story about Phoenix at all. When she talked about it, it was only about her mother and Phil. Nothing about herself. It worried me. Is there something bad happened to her there? She mentioned before that she had an unpleasant experience about school that's why she hated it. Is that the reason she refuse to talk about her time in Phoenix? I remember the conversation we had at the cafeteria a few minutes ago. About her wearing a bracelet. It's clear that she didn't wore it for an accessory reason, it's more like to cover her wrist but why? The only explanation that came to mind was... scary. She was not a suicidal, wasn't she? But why else does she need to cover her wrist with thick bracelet or wristband?

"You're thinking too much again, Rosalie." Edwards voice woke me up from my unending thoughts. Looking at my surrounding, I saw that the class is still ongoing so I respond to him quietly as possible that humans won't be able to hear.

"I can't help but worry, Edward." it's not only about what Bella is hiding behind those thick bracelet but also at the fact that my Bella will be going to La Push tomorrow. It's not safe there. What if those mutts accidentally hurts Bella? I won't be able to protect her there. Stupid treaty. Why did we agreed to that stupid treaty anyway? Our lives will be much easier if we just killed those mutts back then when they were just in small numbers.

"She will be fine, Rosalie. Those dogs aren't stupid enough to transform in front of human. Their duty is to protect humans so there's no way they are going to hurt her." Edward reassured me. Again. When did I became this close to Edward? We never talked that much before, much more reassuring one another. But lately it seems that I became more closer to my siblings, not only Edward but to everyone in the family.

"I think Bella is making you soft." Edward said looking amuse at the thoughts that's going through my head.

"Shut up, Edward." I glared at him but a small smile is visible in my face. Edward just smirk at me then turned his attention in front of the class pretending to be listening. I did the same and wait impatiently for this class to be over so I can see Bella again.

As soon as the word 'dismiss' escaped in our teacher's mouth, I hurriedly pick up my things and out of the room in no time. I am the first one to our history class to arrived but it didn't take long before Bella entered the room. Alice walked her again and if she wasn't my sister I am sure I'd be jealous by the way the two had gotten closer. They always walk arm in arm while I can't even hold Bella's hand. I want to but I am not sure if Bella will appreciate it. I am always afraid of her reaction. I'm not a touchy person but with Bella I longed to a physical interaction. I always have this urge to touch her, hold her and ran my fingers through her hair but I don't know how. I've been with other women before, nothing serious just to satisfy my needs. But even though I've been with someone else before, I am still inexperience in terms of showing physical affection. I'm used to be the receiver of affection not the other way around. Seeing Bella and Alice with their arms connected I can't help but wonder why is it too easy for Alice to be physically affectionate to Bella. But when it's me trying to do the same, it takes a lot of effort and confidence to even touch her skin.

"You okay, Rose?" a concerned voice of Bella snap me out of my thoughts. She was sitting next to me. The same seat she occupied the first time I talked to her.

"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?" I said flashing her a reassuring smile. It feels nice to know that she care.

"You looked worried at the cafeteria then just a moment ago you were so deep in thought." Bella explained still a bit worried.

"Just promise me to be careful tomorrow at La Push. Don't ever get anyone angry no matter what." I said seriously at her. She looked confused for a moment but nod nonetheless.

"I don't understand why but okay I promise. For you." she answered just as serious as I am. She truly doesn't want me to worry and it was sweet of her that she didn't asked anything. The teacher then chose that moment to began his rumblings about history. Bella and I turned our attention to class but it wasn't easy as I already know what the teacher is rumbling about. Looking at Bella, I can tell that she's getting bored too.

_'Why didn't you asked me to skip this class? It's boring. I rather skip it with you than endure this torture. B.'_ I smiled when I read her note. The idea is quite appealing.

_'Really, Bella.? You were sitting there for only ten minutes and you're complaining already? R.'_ I wrote back, amused. Rolling her eyes, she wrote another reply.

_'Admit it, Rose. You are eager to get out of here just as much as I am. B.'_

_'Nope. If you're in the same room I don't mind being here. R.'_ I saw her smile. A cute blush adorning her beautiful face. I wanted nothing but to cup her cheek and feel the warmth of it in my cold hands.

_'I hate this subject but it became my favorite the moment I saw you here. B.'_ I can't help but smiled at this. I am beginning to enjoy this conversation. Somehow it was easier to write what you feels than verbally admitted it. Before I could write a reply, we are once again interrupted by the teacher dismissing us. Bella and I grabbed our things then head out the room together. We both have a smile on our faces as we walk together in our next class.

* * *

**(BELLA'S P.O.V)**

Class after history passed like a blur to me. We played volleyball but my mind wasn't in the game so the other team ended up as the victor. After that, I hurriedly changed to my regular clothes then headed to my truck. I need to stop by at the grocery store to buy ingredients of our dinner for tonight. Smiling at the direction of the Cullens and with a small wave, I drove off.

I was in the middle of my driving when I heard my phone buzz off. I pulled out my phone inside my bag without taking my eyes off the road.

"Isabella, dear! How come you didn't told me yet about this woman you like!" I heard Sulpicia chastised me before I could speak.

"Hello to you too, Sulpicia. Sorry, I just don't want to bother you about it. I know you and the others are busy with more important things." I explained. I expected this call from her knowing it just a matter of time before Jane report it to her.

"Are you kidding?! Isabella Marie Swan, YOU, acting like a real teenager is more important than any obligations I have. Didn't you know in seventeen years of your life it was the first time you caught an interest with someone? For all I know, you hadn't even had a single crush before! It's about time!" Sulpicia exaggerated, well I guess it can't be called exaggerated when it was true.

"Cia, can I tell her/them what I know about vampires? I felt bad for Jasper. His self-control isn't as strong as the other Cullens, I know it's difficult for him to be around me but he endure it so that I won't think that he doesn't like me." I plead. I really felt guilty for causing Jasper's pain that's why sometimes I'll be the one to keep distance to make it easier for him.

"It's okay dear, you have my permission. Carlisle, their coven leader is a good man he won't hurt you for knowing our secret." Sulpicia said softly. I smiled at this but I am a bit confused.

"You know Carlisle?" I asked my tone is full of curiosity. Why they hadn't mentioned about them to me when I was in their castle?

"Yes but I think Carlisle will tell you about the details you want to know."

"Alright. Thank you, Cia. I have to go, I'm here now to the grocery store. Send my regards to everyone and tell Marcus I'll give him a call sometimes. I missed you, Cia." I said while getting out of the car.

"I missed you too, Isabella. Always be careful. I love you, honey." is that the ruthless queen Jane was talking about? Sulpicia is sweet and caring inside but of course when she's in duty she was scary and strict but even so, I still love her like a second mother Renee being always the first.

"I love you too, Cia." I said then hung up. I walk in to the grocery store with a smile. I can finally tell Rosalie and the others my secret. I can only hope they won't get angry with me when they found out I knew all along what they are. Vampires.

* * *

**A/N: **a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I read some of the reviews and I am delighted to know that you liked the story so far. Thank you so much for reading. Please be patient for the next update I haven't started writing it yet.

Next will be the La Push and Shopping with the Cullens sisters.


	6. Treasure Friends

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own twilight just borrowing the characters.

* * *

**(BELLA'S P.O.V)**

"Good Morning, Princess." I blink stupidly trying to make sense of the sight I am seeing right now. Jane is in front of the stove wearing an apron, cooking of what I assume is pancake. To the other side of the kitchen table is Charlie, reading a newspaper while sipping his coffee as if it was natural to have a stranger to prepare breakfast in his own kitchen. I don't remember introducing Jane to Charlie so basically even Jane introduce herself this morning while I was asleep, she was still a stranger to Charlie.

"Uhm dad? I didn't know you're into young women... or _girl_." as soon as I said this Charlie spit out the coffee in his mouth almost choking him then looked at me with wide eyes. Jane's reaction is as funny as Charlie's, she was frozen in place and if she can still blush I am sure she was furiously red by now.

"Bella!" Charlie and Jane exclaimed in unison as I burst into a fits of laughter.

"Sorry, sorry. It's not everyday I saw someone cooked breakfast for Charlie and me. And your expressions guys are really funny." I halfheartedly apologize. Jane glared at me while Charlie's face turned beet red clearly embarrassed.

"Err, it's not like I took advantage of her Bells, she just happened to witnessed the destruction I made at the kitchen when I attempted to prepare breakfast on my own. She insisted she'll do it since she said it's where she's good at." explained Charlie shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Who wouldn't be embarrass when a thirteen year old girl (or at least that's what she looks like) you just met awhile ago prepared breakfast for you and your daughter when it was you who should make something for her since she was the guest? I suppressed the urge to laugh again at the irony of their situation.

"Dad, I'm just teasing. I know your not that kind of person. Anyway, shouldn't you go now? I thought you need to report early at work?" I said to him with a smile on my face to let him know I wasn't serious at my early comment.

"Oh yeah, you're right. I got to go then. Call me when you need something, okay? I'll see you later." Charlie said placing the newspaper at the table as he stood up. He was already at the entrance of the kitchen when he stopped and turned to us "Uh Jane, thanks for the breakfast and sorry for being a bad host to my guest. Make yourself comfortable here and you're always welcome to visit anytime." Jane just nodded with a smile as a response.

"Take care, dad." I said as he made her way to the front door and left.

Me and Jane stayed quiet for a moment. I savored the pancake Jane had prepared for me while she watch me eating with a glint in her eyes. Though the smell of food isn't appealing she admitted to me that watching me eating is quite entertaining. She likes every expression I made depending on the taste of what am I eating. And right now, the pancake taste really good that I can't held back the moan that escaped my mouth.

"Aww Princess, you should save that sound for Rosalie." Jane said teasingly making me blush. She grin when she noticed my red face and continue with the teasing mercilessly "You shouldn't moan while blushing, you don't know what people will think if they saw you especially with a gorgeous woman like me by your side."

"You look more like a girl than a woman." I pointed out still red face failing miserably from avoiding imagining what she had just said.

"Then that would be much more embarrassing for you to make that sensual sound while in the presence of a thirteen year old me." Jane said with an amuse smirk not helping the blush on my face to go away it just intensified more.

"Stop with the teasing Jane, tell me already what you came here for so early." I said glaring at her trying to get away from further embarrassment.

"Did you not want the detail first of how I introduced myself to Charlie?"

"Right, then what lie did you told him?" I asked her because there's no way she will tell my dad the truth about herself.

"It is necessary to lie, Princess. You should get used to it by now. Anyways, what I told him was that I met you yesterday when you were in the grocery. You helped me with something I can't reach. We started talking then. Once we're done with the grocery, you offered to drive me home that I gladly accepted. I told Charlie that I came here to thank you since I forgot yesterday." Jane said nonchalantly as I eat the last bite of my pancake. It really taste and smell good.

"You should get used to address me Bella by now instead of Princess." Jane just shrugged her shoulder not caring of what I am saying. When she saw that I'm done eating, she cleaned up the table in her vampire speed then sat gracefully at the seat in front of me. "Thanks but you know you don't have to do that, right?"

"I know. I like doing this, it lessen my boredom. So you want to know now what I am doing here?" she asked, her red orb staring at me seriously.

"Yes, you told me last night you won't be coming today. What change your mind?" I saw her sigh and her face became worried.

"I went there last night. At La Push. To make sure the place is safe for you. What greeted me was an awful smell of another supernatural creatures. They are dangerous, Bella. They are my kind's natural enemy. I know I can't ask or force you not to go there so make me a favor and promise me to be careful." Jane has a pleading look in her dark red orbs that I can't just ignore. She's really worried about me. Come to think of it, Rosalie said the same thing, begging me to be careful. That only meant she was aware of those creature's existence at the La Push. I now understood why she was looking worriedly at me yesterday at the cafeteria. It's a good thing I assured her that I'll be careful I only hope that was enough. It felt nice to know she care but I don't want her to worry.

"I promise, Jane." I assured her seriously. I am not worried for myself nor scared. I don't care what those creatures can do. I know, without a doubt that Jane will protect me. She always was in the past. Except that one time in Phoenix. But other than that, she's always there when I needed her. I won't be surprised if she stalked me today. After that incident in Phoenix she became more protective but that the story I rather not want remembering yet. Jane gave me a hug before saying her goodbye telling me that she needed to call Aro to report. I gave her a peck on her cheeks before she disappeared in thin air leaving only a sweet scent of hers.

I did my homework after Jane left me knowing I won't be able to do this later or tomorrow. Jake planned to bring me home after the bonfire so I assume we will be back home late. Shopping with the Cullen sisters tomorrow will surely drain my energy, I have no doubt about it. I can already tell just by listening to the stories of Alice' siblings about their shopping in the past. But I guess I'm okay with it. The needs and wants to spend more time with Rosalie was much stronger than my hatred to shopping. Rosalie. 'I wonder what she's doing now.' Like always, my thoughts turned to that direction AGAIN. To Rosalie. She is a very mysterious being. There's a time that she openly show her emotions to me but that's only when she's too relax or too comfortable that she forgets everything around her. The first time I saw her like that was when she was at the music room playing a piano. That time I thought I fell in love with her, or maybe _I was _and _still_. I don't know and I'm not sure. All I know was at that time, when I saw her angelic face without a scowl but instead a beautiful smile adorning her features, I felt something strong inside of me stirred. As if telling me to do something. I got scared when I felt this, it was so strong. Afraid of what I felt, I quietly left the room without her noticing it or so I thought. I am not sure if she noticed me that I was there but I don't care that time. All I care is to get away, to make that feeling to go away. But as soon as I got farther away from her, a strong wave of longing enveloped my whole being. It was overwhelming that I felt my knees weakened but before I fell to the ground, a strong cold arms wrapped around my waist stopping me from falling. It was her. Rosalie. It surprised me how the longing quickly gone the moment I saw her. It all confused me. How can I feel so strongly about her? Does she have any idea what she's doing to me? What exactly am I feeling for her? I sighed. I have no answer to all those questions. I have to ask Marcus about this. Maybe his gift can help me to identify what it is I am feeling for her. Just like how he identified what kind of relationship I have with Jane. It came as a surprised to everyone when Jane and I became close. It was no secret to everyone in Volturi that Jane is not a friendly person/vampire. She was known as the most feared guard because of her powerful gift which is creating an illusion of burning pain. Aro introduced me to Jane a week after I moved to Phoenix. He picked me up to school and brought me to a secluded place which a sunlight can't reach. There, I saw her. She looks younger than me and yet much older. She has the appearance of a thirteen year old girl but her eyes held much intelligent, there's something more in her eyes, something that broke my heart when I saw it. Her dark red orbs... are cold and lonely.

_**FLASHBACK FIVE YEARS AGO:**_

_**(THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V)**_

"_Aren't you scared of me, Princess?" Jane asked the little girl that looks like her age but she knew better. She's centuries older than this little girl. Aro left the two of them to themselves to make little Bella be comfortable in the presence of Jane. Her guard and protector._

"_Why should I be scared to such a beautiful girl like you?" little Bella asked back not understanding why Jane is asking this question to her. From what Aro told her, Jane will be the one to protect her so there's nothing to be scared about. If anything, she's grateful that Jane accepted to guard her from other vampire that would try to have a taste of her blood. Aro explained to her that her blood smell exceptionally delicious. He was afraid that if another vampire smelt it, they wouldn't think twice to drink her blood._

"_Because as you can see, Princess, I am a monster. I can kill you here right now by drinking your blood. Aro was right your blood smells good than other humans." Jane said truthfully._

"_You're maybe a monster but I don't see you as one. I am not scared of you. In fact, I am grateful of you for being here. Protecting me." Jane can hear the sincerity in the little girl's voice and she doesn't know how to make of it. This was the first time someone talk to her like this._

"_I'm only here because it was a mission from the kings." Jane simply said, her voice was softer than she intended to._

"_Still, thank you." little Bella said smiling gratefully at her. "Why are you addressing me as Princess? Didn't Aro told you I preferred Bella?"_

"_Marcus said Aro loves you like his own child and because Aro is one of the kings that makes you a Princess." Jane fought the smile that threatening to show in her face when little Bella starts her rumblings about being complete opposite of a princess. She said she isn't graceful but instead, she is clumsy, she's not girly, she's more of a tomboy, and most of all, she won't wear those ridiculous dress that a princess used to wear. She said she will attend parties with jeans and sneakers and she won't give a damn of what people will think of her as long as she is comfortable. By the time she finished her rumblings, Jane can't held back her smile anymore. She wanted to laugh at how Bella detested to wear dress._

"_Jane! It wasn't funny!" little Bella exclaimed as she crossed her arms to her chest and sent Jane a very cute pout. _

_The two of them carried on with their conversation. Simply asking each other about anything that popped up to mind. It was a comfortable conversation between the two like they were long friends already when in truth it was just their first meeting._

"_Why are you lonely?" Bella asked out of the blue when the silence took over between the two of them. Jane's smile dropped completely as she stares to the little girl who's looking at her curiously._

"_I never said I am lonely." Jane simply answered but Bella can hear the sadness in her voice._

"_You didn't but I can see it in your eyes. It was a heart breaking sight." Bella's child-like voice was sad as she looked straight to Jane's burgundy eyes. Jane sat closer to Bella and snake her arm to Bella's waist as she spoke._

"_I was and still alone for a long time, Bella. Both humans and Vampires feared me and because of that I never had someone to call friend. They are all scared of me."_

"_Why they feared you? I like you, you're very nice to me today." Bella said with a frown confused as how can anyone fear this sweet girl. Jane smiled sadly._

"_Because of my gift. It was a blessing and yet a curse. Blessing because I can easily defend myself from anyone and curse because everyone avoiding me making me live in all my existence ALONE."_

"_You have me now, we can be friends if you want. Like I said I am not scared of you." Bella said sincerely with a smile in her innocent face. _

"_I can inflict an illusionary pain in your whole body if I wanted to, are you really not scared? It was really painful if you ask me." Jane didn't showed it but she was hoping that Bella wouldn't scared of her. She already beginning to like the little girl. She can't help but gets her hopes high._

"_I like you to be my friend. It doesn't matter what your gift can do to me. If you accept me you won't be lonely anymore." little Bella cheerfully said , a huge smile is visible in her features. Jane's only response was a full hug and a peck on the girl's cheek. From the distance, Aro watch the two smiling happily for the two new friends._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

My thoughts was interrupted by the loud knock downstairs. When I look at the wall clock I saw that it was already lunch time. I hurriedly ran downstairs to know who it was that knocking on our door. I didn't bother to change clothes since I already bathe right after I woke up this morning. Once I open the door a large, muscular body hugged me eagerly.

"Uhm Bells, no offense but you smell awful. Sickeningly sweet." Jacob said once he pulled away from the hug. I led him inside the house so we can talk while I'm deciding what to eat for lunch.

"Maybe it was the syrup from the pancake I ate for breakfast?" I offered though I have a suspicion that it was Jane's scent he smelt. I saw him nod but his frown never gone to his face. He looked around the house suspiciously as if looking for something or someone. "Something wrong, Jake?"

"N-no, were you alone here, Bells?" Jake is acting oddly and it confused me but I respond anyway.

"Yes, I am. I've been working on my assignment upstairs the whole morning. Why?"

"Nothing just curious. So what's for lunch?" Jacob said changing the topic. I want to know what's wrong because clearly there's something going on inside his little head unfortunately for me, my tummy chose that moment to complain. A loud noise came from my stomach were heard and Jacob did not even bother to hold back his laughter that made my face turned red.

Instead of answering him, I went to the kitchen to prepare sandwich. The two of us ate together and it was Jake that keep the conversation alive. Jake is a very talkative person for a guy. He keeps talking about La Push and everything except for the one thing I wanted to know. I have no idea if Jake even know about the supernatural creatures that residing to La Push or maybe he's one of them.

"Bells." Jacob called snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, Jake. What was it you were telling?" I asked distractingly.

"I said leave the dishes to me so you can get ready. I'll wait for you here." I nodded at him mumbling an 'okay' then went to my room upstairs.

* * *

Surprisingly, there was actually sun when Jacob and I arrived at the La Push beach. It's Saturday so I already expected that it would be crowded here. Looking around, I saw familiar faces playing beach volleyball at the not so crowded part of the beach. I dragged Jacob with me and approach my friends.

"Hey guys, nice to see you here." I greeted to them making them turned their heads to my direction. Angela ran to me giving me a greeting hug while Ben and Eric high five with me. Mike, Jessica, Lauren and Tyler just nod in my direction, staring at Jacob intently. Intrigued. "This is my childhood friend Jacob. Jacob they are my friends in school I talked about."

"It's nice to finally meet all of you. Bells here talked so much about you." Jacob politely said flashing his charming smile that most of the girls swoon over. And like I said before, I am not 'most girls' so I am not affected of it. Jessica and Lauren are the first one to reply and eagerly shook Jake's hand. Angela and Ben politely change pleasantries with Jacob and the others just nod at him. Once the greetings are done. I said my goodbye to my friends telling them that we have somewhere to go to.

Jacob brought me to the part of the beach away from my friends. It was like a private beach because I can't see anyone around us. It was only me and him.

"Come on, Bells. Let's swim!" I heard Jacob called out to me. He was already at the water splashing water at my direction. I can't help but giggle at his childish behavior.

"Like old times eh?" I said laughing at him. I was about to join him in the water when a group of men appeared from the forest. They are all half naked, have the same length of haircut, same tattoo and they are all muscular. Looking at Jacob I noticed that he too has the the same similarities with those guys.

"She smells like the leech last night." one of the boys said glaring daggers at me. I looked at Jacob in confusion.

"Sam, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Jacob asked he was just confused as I am.

"There's an intruder last night and Paul here thought it was that girl." the boy Sam explained pointing his finger at me. "I apologize for interrupting. We will take our leave now."

"No! It was her. I'm sure of it they smelt alike! Don't deny it, Sam. You were also there last night when we smelt the intruder!" Paul exclaimed angrily not taking his eyes away from me. I don't understand what are they talking about. I am sure I don't smell different. And why my smell bother him so much?

"Uhm, believe it or not. It was my first time coming here after five years so I assure you I am not the intruder last night." I said truthfully. I'm starting to get nervous because I saw Paul started shaking violently from anger. Rosalie's reminder of _'don't get anybody angry no matter what'_ ran through my head. I don't know how but it was obvious that I made Paul angry. 'Sorry, Rosalie. It seems like I broke my promise.'

"Paul! Let's go. You need to calm down! It wasn't her." I heard Sam said in a commanding tone pulling me out of my thoughts. Paul hesitated but after giving me one last glare, he turned around to follow Sam.

"Yeah, dude. You're just imagining things. Maybe there was no intruder at all since nobody saw her/him." one of the boys said as they too turned around to leave which made Paul angrier than before.

It happened too fast but I saw it. I saw it with my own eyes. Paul. He suddenly transform into a wolf. A very huge wolf that has the same size of horse. It was a frightening sight. He's growling angrily but it seems it wasn't enough because in a blink of an eye I saw the wolf Paul launch himself to the other boy. I was so terrified for the boy. I never saw what happened next because all of the boys began to move in a superhuman speed and before I knew it, they were all gone.

"What was that all about?" I said calmly surprising even myself.

"I can't persuade you to pretend everything you witnessed did not happened, can I?" Jacob said jokingly but the nervousness in his voice was noticeable.

"Jake, you're still my friend even after all what I had witnessed just now. It didn't changed anything between us." I told him softly giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Bells. I really don't want to lose you as my friend. Sorry if I didn't told you what I am." I don't want to lose him either but I wonder what will happen once I'm change? Jane said their kinds are the natural enemy of the vampires. Will Jake and I can still remains friends? I hope so.

"Apology accepted." I responded as I hugged him a friendly hug. "so what exactly are you?"

"Shape-shifters."

* * *

**A/N: **Don't get angry with me, I cut it here because it became too long. I'll update as soon as I finished the next chapter. Thanks again for adding this story to your favorites, for following and for the reviews. See you next chapter.


	7. Shopping with Cullen Sisters

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own twilight just borrowing the characters.

* * *

**(BELLA'S P.O.V)**

I think the word 'weird' doesn't exist to my vocabulary anymore. 'Weird' became the same meaning as 'natural' the day I encountered an injured vampire namely Aro Volturi. One of the three rulers, kings and leaders of all vampires. And now, I found out that my childhood friend is actually a 'shape-shifter' a person or being that has the ability to change into a huge wolf at will. Normally when someone found out that your friend can turn into a wolf form, they freaked out and ran for their lives like a scared child. But not me. I'm used to weird things by now. How can I not? Ever since Aro and I met, strange things keeps happening to me. I was under the protection of a thirteen year old looking girl, I walked in to the Castle full of vampires, I met the Kings and their Queens, earned the nickname Princess, had a huge crush with another vampire and a woman no less, lastly, I witnessed a boy transformed to a huge wolf. It was all weird and yet not. This world of supernaturals, I felt like I'm belong here.

Jacob and I remained to the beach for the rest of the afternoon just talking about his tribe. The Quileute. He told me that their pack is guarding this land from the Cold Ones. All shape-shifters were taught to hate the Cold Ones because of their nature to harm humans. In their eyes, Cold Ones are monsters. Jacob didn't told me what Cold Ones exactly are but I am not slow to understand that he was talking about vampires.

"Are you gonna hate me too if for some reasons I ended up as a Cold Ones?" I asked Jacob curiously because whether he likes it or not I will become a vampire. It just a matter of time before it happens.

"No." Jacob said firmly. A sigh of relief escape to me after I heard this. The seriousness of his voice was hard to missed. "I don't hate all of them. At first yes I hated them. I thought they were monsters because that's what our elders told us since we were kids but I discovered that it wasn't true. They are just like us. Some are bad guys, some are good."

"How did you know there are some good guys too?" the conversation flowed easily between the two of us. The atmosphere isn't tense like I predicted, the air between us is actually lighter despite the seriousness of the topic.

"I met a family of their kind. They are very nice people. Their leader is a doctor. A very compassionate man. Despite being what they are, they refuse to harm humans. They change their natural diet of human's blood into drinking animal's blood." Jacob explained with a shrug as he smiled at me. I'm really proud of him. He really grew up these past five years. His mind thinks like an adult would unlike those other boys especially that boy Paul. He should work for his anger issue more if he doesn't want to transform accidentally in front of human again or worst harm someone.

"Wow, Jake! You sounds like a mature man not a childish boy that splashing water to me just a moment ago!" I exclaimed to him with a mock surprised tone. Jacob pout at me and I giggled at how childish his face looks like.

"I may look like childish but I can be mature too... Sometimes." Jacob said sticking out his tongue at me. I rolled my eyes and mirrored his gestured making the two of us laugh at our childish behavior.

It was an enjoyable afternoon all in all. Jacob and I caught up on our lost time, we bond, talked even bantered and played like the old times. I also learned some more about him and their kinds. After watching the sunset, Jacob asked me to join the others to a bonfire. I hesitated because I don't know how will the other shifter will act around me after the incident with Paul but Jake reassured that they won't hurt me and that he will be there to protect me if something happen. Reluctantly, I went to bonfire with Jacob. The alpha, Sam welcome me to the group. His expression was neutral that it's difficult for me to tell what he was thinking or if he ever wants me here. The other boys are clearly uncomfortable around me. Some are glaring, some are looking at me as if studying me from head to toe. It was Sam that introduced everyone to me. Quil, Jacob's best-friend is really sweet. I can already tell that we will get along. Embry is a quiet type but gave me a simple nod of acknowledgment. Seth the youngest member of the pack has the same personality with Jacob. I learned that he has a sister that studying to other state and that will be coming home soon. Sam continued to introduce the remaining members but I didn't bother remembering their names anymore. It's clear that they don't like me judging by the looks they're giving to me. Paul being the best one on showing his hatred towards me. The night was still fun with Quil, Jacob and Seth entertaining me making me forget about Paul and his glare. When it's time for me to go home, Sam approached me asking to keep what I saw to myself. I nodded at him and promised to him and Jacob that their secret are safe with me. Sam gave his thanks after that then let us leave.

Once I got home, I quickly sent a message to Rosalie and Jane to assure them that I got home safely. Jane went back to Volterra so obviously, she won't be coming tonight in my room. After saying my goodnight to Charlie, I went straight to my room and have a quick shower before finally go to bed.

* * *

**(ROSALIE'S P.O.V)**

_'Hey, Rose. Just want to let you know I got home safe and sound. I'll see you and Ali tomorrow. Goodnight. B.'_

A smile broke to my face when I received this text from Bella. The worry that I'm feeling all day quickly vanished right after I read it. It was very thoughtful of her to send that message to me knowing I worry about her. Jasper even need to stay away from me the whole day because my emotions were too much for him to handle. When Alice told me that she can't see Bella anymore in her vision, I began to throw a hysterical fit. I can't helped it. I was so worried that I let my instinct took over me. I hurriedly ran out of the door with an intention of going to my mate's house and see for myself if she's fine. I didn't gone farther though. Edward caught up with me easily, I guess Alice called Jasper because he just appeared from nowhere sending me a strong wave of calmness. It worked but not completely because I can still feel the urge to check on my mate. I readied myself to go again but Edward and Jasper stopped me. Soon, Alice arrived too with Emmet behind her. Alice explained to me that it was only natural for Bella's future to vanish if her childhood friend is one of those mutts. She said that maybe Bella's friend is with her that's why she vanished from Alice' vision. Edward nodded in agreement and suggested to go back home to discuss about it. I protested of course. I wanted to see Bella. I need to make sure she's okay. I began to panic again but Jasper was quick to use his gift to me. Emmet and Edward was blocking my way to Bella's house while Alice keeps explaining to me that it wouldn't be good for me to go to Bella because if Bella's friend is really one of the mutts, he will easily smell my scent which will only trigger for him to transform in front of my mate and accidentally hurt her. The thought of my mate getting hurt scared me making me think twice of my decision of going to Bella's house. Hesitantly, I turned around and ran back to our home. My siblings followed me while Jasper keep using his gift to calm me. Once we reached our house, Esme greeted me with a motherly hug. Somehow, her hug is more effective than Jasper's gift.

"Judging from your smile I take it you don't need my gift anymore to know that your little human got home safely." Alice stated with a smile snapping me out of my thoughts.

"She sent a message informing me that she's fine but I knew you already saw that in your vision." I told her sounding relieve knowing my human is now safe in their home. "Thank you for today, Alice. I know I've been difficult and I'm sorry for that."

"You can make it up to me tomorrow." my sister said sweetly smirking at me.

"Going shopping with you isn't enough to make up for it?" I asked. The smirk on her face is telling me that she has something on her mind.

"We both know it is you who will benefit from this shopping, Rose." she pointed out as she crossed her arms to her chest childishly.

"How so?" Alice looked at me incredulously as if saying 'seriously?!'

"Rosie! It is your chance to get closer to her, to get to know her more and most importantly to show or at least give her hint that you're interested in her!" Alice exclaimed disbelievingly that it never crossed my mind but truthfully it had. I'm excited about it actually.

"I know." I said simply. Alice looked at me with a raised eyebrow clearly not believing me so I continue "You're closer to Bella, I just thought maybe she wanted to spend time with you more than myself."

"You're jealous." my sister said I can already see the smirk beginning to form in her face.

"I'm not." I denied not wanting to see her satisfied smirk. She can be cocky sometimes and I don't like it when she does.

"Rose~ is jealous~ of me~" she sang teasingly making the other occupants of the house giggle Emmet being the loudest of them all.

"I said I am NOT. Stop laughing, damn it!" I told them glaring at my sister who just continue smirking at me.

"Okay, okay! I get it you're NOT jealous of me." Alice surrendered with both of her hands raised above her head in a surrender position but the glint in her eyes and the wide grin in her face were still present as she continue to speak dreamily "Do you know how warm her skin felt like? How adorable she was when she blushed furiously especially after I gave her a kiss on the cheek? How shy can she get whe-"

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!" I cut her short with a narrowed eyes. How can she kissed my Bella?! Even if it's just on the cheek that doesn't mean I can't be jealous! How can I not? I hadn't even held her hand that long yet, and Alice had already kissed her?! That just not fair!

"Yup, Rosalie Lillian Hale is NOT jealous." Alice declared flashing her victorious smile at me. I groaned loudly realizing I fell from Alice bait.

"I hate you." I said defeated.

"I love you too, big sister." Alice replied to me cheekily before blurring out to the woods to hunt.

* * *

Exactly seven o'clock when I found myself and Alice in front of the Swan residence. Alice eagerly knock on their door and was greeted by a middle-aged man who's I'm guessing is Bella's father, Charlie. Once we're inside their house I fought the frown that starting to form in my face when I smelt the not so pleasant scent of the shifters a.k.a dogs/mutts/mongrels that came from the kitchen but there something else... the smell was too faint but I can smell it nevertheless, it wasn't just a scent from the mongrels, it was different and yet familiar.

"Uhm make yourself comfortable, I'll just go upstairs to wake Bella." I heard Charlie said disturbing my thoughts about the scent. Alice being a good actress as she is, used it to Charlie so we can wake Bella ourselves. She really wanted to see Bella's room or her wardrobe specifically. Charlie hesitated at first but let us anyway. He said he'll leave us to ourselves seeing he will be late in his work if he won't leave now. Alice and I just nodded at him politely then head to Bella's room.

The scent that hit our nostril made us stop dead on our tracks. The same scent I smelt downstairs is now noticeable here at Bella's room. It wasn't Bella's nor Charlie's. It wasn't a human's scent nor a shifter's. Glancing at Alice, I knew she had reached the same conclusion as me. Vampire. It was a scent of another vampire. Not the Cullens obviously.

"Whoever _it wa_s, _it's_ not here anymore." Alice said quietly as to not wake Bella up and hear our conversation. I just nodded at her still looking around for any trace. I'm not going let my guard down knowing there's a mystery vampire stalking to my princess. I saw Alice open Bella's wardrobe and frown at the lack of style she's seeing in my mate's clothing. "Wake her up, Rose. We have a lot of shopping to do."

"I don't think she will wants to wake up after hearing that." I said to her as I sat at the side of the bed and gently shook Bella's shoulder. "Bella, it's time to wake up."

"Rosalie?" her voice sounded deep and raspy, her half-lidded eyes were a bit red and her hair was a little disheveled. She looks utterly... _sexy_. I watched as her surprised expression changed to confusion, to embarrass to confusion again and finally recognition. It was a pleasant and a bit funny sight to see.

"Uhm... good morning, Rose, Ali. May I ask what you two are doing in my room?" she asked sleepily as she got up from the bed and stretched her arms which makes her looks sexier in her button-down sleep-shirt.

"Waking you up, what else?" Alice answered when she noticed that I'm too distracted to respond. "Here, I picked an outfit for you today. Go ahead and get ready while Rose and I prepare breakfast for you."

"Alright, see you two downstairs."

* * *

It was after thirty minutes when Bella joined us to the dining room wearing the outfit that Alice picked for her and the bracelet she usually wore at school. She looks good as always and I complimented her about it. Bella, being shy as she is, blushed adorably as she mumbled a 'thank you' before sitting next to me. Bella ate her breakfast while Alice and I entertained her with stories about our travels without mentioning about vampires. When she's done, Alice and Bella had a little argument on who will do the dishes. Alice insisted to do it but Bella doesn't allow it. In the end, I did the dishes myself without the two noticing as they were so absorbed with their bickering. Once that was over, Alice excitedly dragged Bella and I to the car as if the bickering between her and my mate didn't happened then drove off to Port Angeles.

The shopping center was already open by the time we got there. Alice being the most excited among us, ushered me and Bella to a stylish clothing shop making Bella groaned in displeasure.

"Alice, I will NEVER wear any of this!" Bella whined when Alice shoved those fashionable dresses to her and ushered her to a dressing room.

"Yes you will. Now get inside and try all of that, or you want me and Rose to help you?" Alice wink at me right after she said this.

"No, I don't need anyone's help because I will NEVER wear nor try that ridiculously uncomfortable dresses." Bella defiantly said looking straight to Alice' eyes. Alice of course doesn't want to lose this battle so she pulled me and Bella inside the changing room. Once inside, she gave me the dresses to hold then began unbuttoning my mate's shirt. "Alice! What in the world are you doing?!"

"Helping you undress." Alice answered as she continue unbuttoning Bella's shirt.

"Sorry, Bella. Nobody can stop Alice when it comes to this not even me so I can't help you." I said to her when she glanced at me pleadingly. I felt bad for her, she obviously doesn't want to do anything with those dresses Alice insisted her to try. Bella heaved a defeated sigh then stopped Alice from undressing her.

"I can undress myself, you two can wait outside." Alice face broke to a huge grin and cheerfully dragged me outside the changing room but not before I sent Bella an apologetic look.

And that's how the whole morning was spent. Alice dragging us to every clothing store, Bella whining and complaining here and then, me acting as referee between the two. It was fun nonetheless. The bantering and bickering between Bella and Alice was really entertaining. As time goes by, Bella becomes more and more comfortable with us. Her shyness was not completely gone but she's more open to us now, she joke, laugh and tease with us. There was also a time where she got physically affectionate to me in a simple manner like holding my hands, resting her head against my shoulder or giving me a quick hug everytime she won an argument to Alice. So far, the day with Bella was perfect and hopefully it stays like this with the rest of the day.

"Can't we take a break? I'm getting tired of too much walking." for a hundred times Bella whined but this time it was real. I can tell from the way she was dragging her feet to keep up with Alice. I stopped and glance at the time in my phone and was surprised that it was already past noon.

"Bella, how come you haven't complaint of being hungry yet? For the love of God it's already past noon! You should be having lunch by now!" I exclaimed wide eyes realizing we haven't bought her food ever since we got here. She keeps whining about dresses and other things but never had once complains about her needs of being fed.

"Now that you mention it, I think I'm also hungry. Does that mean we're gonna take a break from all this walking and shopping now?" Bella respond to me with a hopeful look directly at me and Alice. 'who can't say no to that look?' Alice and I shared a brief glance to each other before nodding a confirmation to Bella.

"Yes but you two can go ahead and order food. I'll catch up with you later I'll just put some of our shopping bags to our car so we can shop more again after lunch." Alice said in her usual cheerful voice while Bella groaned at the thought of more shopping. I just nodded to Alice then part with her.

* * *

"Can't we ditch the shopping and do something else instead?" Bella suggested while we are waiting for her food to be served. She didn't questioned me why I didn't ordered for myself, in fact she never mention about it at all. Come to think of it, I didn't remember Bella reacted to my cold body temperature or my marble-like skin, she didn't comment about Alice' strength when she carries all those shopping bags despite her tiny size and I'm not sure if she noticed that we're not really eating at the cafeteria in school but if she did, she chose to ignore it. Bella is a smart, very curious and observant person so it was really odd for her to not ask anything unless she already knew what we are but that's impossible! Right? I glanced at Bella in front of me, she's still waiting for my reply with that adorable hopeful look in her face. She looks normal to me, a human. There's no way she knew about vampires. I pushed that thought in the back of my mind and offered a smile to Bella before responding to her.

"I don't think Alice will like that but don't worry I'll tell Alice to stop forcing you to try any dresses you don't like." I said reassuring her although I like seeing her in dress, she looks good with those.

"I don't like dresses entirely so you have to tell her not to make me try anything at all." she said with a pout but that pout turned to a huge smile when she saw the food arrives. She thanks the waiter and began eating.

"I don't understand why you dislike wearing a dress, those dresses are really looks good on you." I said truthfully at her. She looked down to her food blushing slightly but I can see the smile adorning her already beautiful face I couldn't help but smile too. A rare genuine smile.

"T-thanks... uhm I'm just not comfortable with those, I'm used to jeans, sneakers you know something like that..." she stopped when she realized she's babbling and bit her lip as she smiled at me shyly. It's so cute that even me, Rosalie Hale wanted to squeal in my seat and hug her... but of course, I didn't. I just smiled at her in response and we remained silent for awhile. She ate her food quietly while I forced myself not to watch her every move to no avail. I pulled out my phone in my pouch to pretend I'm using it but truthfully, I am watching Bella when she thought I am not looking. I know it's kinda creepy but she fascinates me, it's like I was hypnotized by her beauty which really odd because I am the vampire one, I should be the one to have that affect on her. I shook that thought aside and resume watching my Bella. That's when I realized that watching her eating is such a bad idea. I felt my control beginning to slip out when I saw her lick her pink luscious lips. My instinct is telling me to take her and devour her lips with kisses here and then. I refused to comply with my instinct though. It was difficult to fight it but I need to, I have to. I don't want to scare Bella away by kissing her. I looked down to my phone and try not to think about her inviting lips. I have to calm down, I need that image of her lips to go away. But damn it! I am a vampire, I have a perfect memory! How can I forget that thought?! Her lips, her lips looks so soft. I want to feel it, to taste it, to...

"Rosalie? Are you okay?" a concerned voice of Bella interrupted whatever I was thinking. Looking up to her, the first thing I saw was her lips. I stared there for what it seems like forever though it was only seconds before I turned my gaze away from her lips and looked straight in her eyes instead. Without thinking I asked...

"Can I kiss you?"


	8. Unexpected Turn of Events

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own twilight just borrowing the characters.

* * *

**(BELLA'S P.O.V)**

"Can I kiss you?"

Fortunately, I just finished eating when I heard her asked me this or I must be choking now. It was a very unexpected response when I only asked her if she's okay. I was really worried about her when I saw how tight she's clenching her fist, she also looked tense and her eyes changing to dark gold. I never expected her to ask or rather request me to allow her to kiss me... but should I? I admit the thought of her kissing me sent tingles to my stomach. Rosalie is a gorgeous woman and I knew I am attracted to her. I like her or maybe even love her but to what extent? Now looking to those captivating golden eyes, I let myself be lost to them. Her eyes held so many emotions as she look back at me. Without realizing it I reached her hand and gave it a squeeze when I saw the uncertainty, worry and fear to them. I offered a smile as if reassuring her... of what? I am not sure. All I know is that I don't want to see those negative emotions in her eyes, it breaks my heart to see it there.

"Oh good, you're done eating. Are you two ready to go?" Alice popped up from nowhere interrupting whatever it is that's going on between Rosalie and I.

"Don't you want to take a seat and rest first? Aren't you tired from carrying all those heavy bags?" I know vampire doesn't get tired from just carrying shopping bags but they didn't know that I'm aware of it so I'm going to use it to my advantage. I can't decide yet when or how I'm going to tell them what I knew. I'm scared of what their reaction would be especially Rosalie.

"Nope, I already rested at the car. Come on! We still have more shop to go to." I groaned again when I heard this which Alice just rolled her eyes. I think she already predicted this reaction from me. I've been groaning in displeasure almost all the time today so I guess she was used to it by now.

"Let me use the powder room first then we will go." I said as I stood up from my seat. Rosalie just nodded quietly, she hadn't said anything since Alice showed up. I wonder what she's thinking or why did she asked to kiss me out of the blue. And if Alice didn't showed up, what's going to happen between us? Will I let her kiss me? I quickly shook that thought away and turned my attention to Alice who's smiling happily as always.

"I'll go with you then." Alice said as she looked to Rosalie asking if she will go with us which Rosalie respond with a shake of her head and said that she'll just wait here for us.

Alice confidently put her arm around mine as we walk to the powder room. I glanced at Rosalie one more time and I swear I saw something in her eyes but it's gone before I could identify what is it. Sighing, I turned away and head to the powder room with Alice holding my arm.

"Alice, you don't need to guard or follow me here, I'm not gonna ditch you and Rosalie. I might dislike shopping but I love spending more time with you two." 'especially Rosalie' but I don't see the need to said that out loud to her. We maybe close friends but that doesn't mean she can't react badly once she found out I have strong feelings towards her only sister.

"Silly, of course I know that. I came here with you because I want to talk to you about something else." Alice said as she began fixing her make up. I said nothing but gave her a nod to let her know I'm listening. She took an unnecessary deep breath before speaking again.

"So you know what we are." she stated. I looked at her confused not understanding what she was talking about. Seeing my confused expression, she continue "I saw it in my vision, Bella. You know what exactly we are. The Cullens/Hales."

That's when it dawn on me. She was talking about their kind. Vampires. But what she meant by 'she saw it in her vision?' Is that her gift? If she chose to talk about it here away from Rosalie's hearing range, then it meant Rosalie doesn't know it yet, right?

"Y-yes. H-how did you know?" I asked fearfully. Is she mad that I kept it secret for a week now?

"I told you, I saw it in my vision just awhile ago. I can see the future. It was my gift." she explained simply. My eyes widen at hearing this, if she can see the future then she saw the conversation about the kiss between Rosalie and I just a moment ago.

"T-then y-you saw what transpired to me and Rosalie just a moment ago?" I asked trying to fought the blush that beginning to spread all over my face.

"No. Is something happened? Oh what a dumb question. Of course there had! Rosalie was oddly quiet and tensed when I arrived!" a sigh of relief escaped to me but I'm confused, why she didn't saw it?

"You said you can see the future?"

"In a way, yes. I can only see a vision if someone makes decision. Meaning, whatever it was that happened between the two of you awhile ago, it was out of the blue. None of you made a decision that's why I didn't saw it coming." Alice explained to me.

"Okay, I think I understand it now. Let's move on to what you really want to talk about in the first place." I said changing the topic. I have no intention of telling her the whole story that transpired between Rosalie and I. Knowing Alice, she'll probably ask me the details if I don't change the topic of our conversation.

"Right, well you see... Rose and I smelt the scent of another vampire in your room this morning. I just want to be sure if you know this vampire or if it's an enemy. I can't see a vision of the unknown vampire. It's whether you haven't decided yet to tell us about him/her or you don't know this vampire stalking in your room at all." this was the first time I've seen Alice so serious. She's always bubbly and cheerful but now I can see the worry in her eyes. I felt bad for doing this to her. I know it was Jane's scent that they smelt. The truth, is that it never came to my mind to introduce Jane to them. I guess I will have to ask Jane about it. It's her decision after all if she wanted to meet the Cullens.

"I appreciate your concern for me, Ali but you have nothing to be worried about. That vampire is a friend of mine." I told her reassuringly with a smile. Alice, seeing this smiled too.

"Alright. I think we should go back to Rosalie before she came to a conclusion that we're doing something we shouldn't done here." Alice said as she wink at me making me blush slightly.

"Okay, but aren't you mad at me for keeping this a secret from you?" I asked as the two of us exited the powder room. Her only response to me is her genuine smile which is enough for me to know that she isn't mad.

We are on our way to meet up with Rosalie when Alice froze in place, her face blank and her eyes is distant. I'm about to ask her what's wrong when Alice came out of whatever she was in and began pacing back and forth nervously.

"What's going on, Alice?" I asked her in concern. Alice look hesitant to tell me but I gave her a pleading look begging her to tell me.

"I saw a vision of Rosalie fighting a red eye vampire." she said seriously with worry on her tone.

"Then what the hell are we still doing here? We have to hurry, help her!" I told her as I ran hurriedly though I have no idea where am I going. The only thought that running through my head is that Rosalie is in danger.

"Wait Bella! We can't, it's too dangerous for you. Rosalie is going to kill me if you get hurt!"

"No Alice, we have to help her. Will you forgive yourself if something bad happened to your sister when there's something you can do to prevent it from happening?" I think it works because the next thing I knew I found myself in Alice back carrying me.

"Hold on tight!" she exclaimed as we took off, ignoring the stare from the people we came across the mall.

* * *

**(ROSALIE'S P.O.V)**

It was right after Bella and Alice was out of my sight that I hurriedly ran with a human speed out of the shopping mall. I need to hunt real quick, to calm my nerves and to try hard not to think kissing Bella. It wasn't easy though. The image of her enticing lips keeps playing in my head. 'Ugh! Stop thinking about it!' I mentally scolded myself. It wouldn't be good to lost control in front of Bella. I really need to hunt. Noticing that nobody can see me, I began to pick up my pace in my vampire speed. Once I'm in the forest, I let my instinct took over me. My senses heightened immensely and in a blink of an eye, the unfortunate group of wild animals dropped dead in the ground.

"Well hello there~" a too beautiful seductive voice behind me greeted. Judging from her scent I knew she's a vampire like me. I smelt her a few moments ago but I paid no mind knowing there's a lot of nomads are passing by in this area. I have no time for a chit-chat so I ignore her. I need to go back at the mall, to Bella but before I could go past at her, I felt the redhead vampire grabbed my hand.

"Let go of my hand!" I snapped coldly at her. I have no time for this. Bella and Alice will be out of the powder room any minute now. Alice didn't know I was out here. Or maybe she'll see it in her vision? I hope so. I still don't know how her gift works so I can't be sure.

"Not unless you tell me where did you saw the human who has a great smell. I know you've been with her. I can smell her scent all over you." the redhead vampire said menacingly ignoring my cold tone. I narrowed my eyes while my body tensed up. 'She can't be possibly talking about Bella, can she?' I felt her grip on my wrist tightened when I didn't respond to her immediately which cause me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked in my coldest tone I could muster, sending her a deathly glare at the same time. 'Bella is mine. I won't let anyone harm my mate!'

"So I could kill her like what she did to my James! Now tell me where she is or I'm going to kill you first!" the redhead exclaimed threateningly.

'Her James? Who the heck is James?!' The redhead snarl dangerously because I once again did not answer her. Honestly. I thought I'm the most impatient vampire but I proven it wrong. This redhead is a lot more impatient than myself. And who does she think she is, threatening a Rosalie Hale?! Nobody mess with me! I am Rosalie freaking Hale! No one gets away from threatening a Hale and most importantly my mate. She threatened to kill Bella, my mate! I felt my anger rose to extreme as my natural gold colored eyes turned black. Just as I about to attack her, a very familiar scent I love so much filled the air 'Shit, They can't be here!' Looking at the redhead, I knew she smelt Bella's scent too. A sinister smile plastered on her face as she waited for my human mate to show herself which only took a second. The redhead let go of my hand and in a quick motion, she lunged towards Alice who's carrying Bella at her back. Alice, already saw it in her vision, easily avoided the redhead. Alice can't attack though. Bella is still in her back that made it difficult for her to make any move other than avoiding the redhead. I also joined the fight but the redhead keep dodging me and only attacking Alice and Bella which really frustrate me to no end.

"Al, too... f-fast... I f-felt s-sick." I heard Bella said to Alice causing her to stopped abruptly. The redhead seeing this, did not waste time. She speedily lunged herself again to Alice but this time, I felt my body moved faster than I can remember. The thought of my mate getting hurt awoken the beast in me. I dashed forward to the redhead and when she's only about an inch apart to Alice and Bella, I appeared from nowhere as my fist connected to the redhead's stony face sending her flying to the opposite direction. Before her body landed to the ground, I again appeared in front of her kicking her stomach so hard that her body almost split in half. I am not sure where this strength coming from but it doesn't matter right now. What matter most is to keep my mate and my sister safe.

"Bella, we need to bring you to the hospital. You're not okay." I heard Alice said worriedly to my human mate. I am torn between going to my mate or finishing the redhead. My beast wanted to kill the redhead but the human part of me wanted to go check on my mate.

"We can't leave Rosalie here alone, Alice. I ca-" whatever it is Bella's going to say next was interrupted by her throwing up.

"Bella!" I called to her in concern as I ran towards her ignoring the protest of the beast inside of me. In less than a minute, I was in Bella's side. Bella looks a lot paler than she already was and it only worsen the worry I was feeling for my mate.

"Hey, stop worrying. I'll be okay. I am just a little dizzy." she said giving me a smile as she reached my cold cheek. "What happened to Victoria?"

I looked at where I left the redhead vampire who's I'm assuming her name is Victoria and to my surprise she isn't there anymore. 'How could she vanished so fast?' Sniffing the air, I smelt a scent of another vampire. 'That explain it. She must be rescued by this new vampire.'

"I kicked her ass of course!" I boasted to Bella confidently with a smug smile in my face. Alice rolled her eyes but I don't care. Bella's huge smile directed at me is all I care.

"Thank you, Rosalie, Alice." she said sincerely at us while I lift her and carry her bridal style. Alice and I just gave her smile before we took off. Once we're out of the forest, Bella insisted me to put her down, that she can walk from here but I didn't let her. My protectiveness over her is still kicking in. Alice and I heads to the parking lot of the mall where our car was parked. We are aware of the humans looking at us or rather gawking at us but I paid no mind to them. I have my mate in my arms and that is all that matter to me. I think Bella isn't comfortable from the stare we are receiving because I felt her arms tightened her hold to my neck while hiding her face to it then heaved a sigh. When her lips touched my skin and curled to a smile, I can't help but bit my lip so hard to suppress my moan. Her lips felt so warm and soft against my skin. 'I wonder if it feels good as this if those lips attached to my lips instead.' A warm hand cupping my cheek brought me out of my thoughts. Looking down to my human mate, I saw her staring at me with a concern look.

"Are you okay? I've been calling your name for a whole minute now and you were not responding. Is something wrong?" I mentally smacked myself for spacing out. Bella was seriously worried of me, I can hear it in her voice. Even the look Alice is giving me is telling me that she's worried too. An unnecessary sigh escaped my mouth before flashing them a reassuring smile.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm totally fine so stop frowning you two." I told them. I didn't noticed that we already reached the parking lot and we are now standing beside our car. Alice open the door for us and I gently put my Bella down. I sent a grateful smile to Alice before I too slid into the car.

Alice intentionally drove slower than we used to fearing that Bella would throw up again. The drive was silent but comfortable nonetheless. It didn't take long for Bella to fall asleep in my lap. I guess all that happened today took a lot from her. It was all confusing. I have so many questions to Bella but I knew now isn't the time for it. I have to make sure that she's okay first. She refused to go to the nearest hospital insisting that she's just dizzy and it will soon go away once she got a good rest. Bella was so stubborn that even Alice and I gave in to what she wants but not before making her promise to let Carlisle, our adopted father to check on her. Now that Bella knew we're not human, it's necessary for us to talk to her. Though I'm not sure how much Bella knew about us, or what exactly Alice had told her.

"Alice" I called to her quietly, careful not to wake my human mate.

"I told her nothing, Rose." she said answering my unvoiced question. It creeps me out sometimes when she's doing this. If I didn't knew her gift I would mistakenly her as a mind reader too like Edward.

"Does it mean she knew nothing yet about us?" and to my confusion, I heard Alice laugh. I glared at her when I felt Bella stirred a little in my lap.

"Sorry" she said once we're sure that Bella won't waking up "Bella knew more than you imagined, Rose. You'll be surprise of how much knowledge she had about our existence."

"How? And why you didn't told us about this? That you knew Bella was aware of our secret?"

"I only saw the vision in the middle of our shopping this morning. Apparently, she just had decided to tell us what she knew maybe yesterday or today that's why I only saw it this morning." Alice explained to me though she did not answered how did Bella knew about us.

"How did she knew what we are?" I asked out loud but Alice shook her head refusing to tell me what she saw in her vision.

"Sorry, Rose. It isn't my place to tell you. Only Bella can answer all your questions." I nodded at her in understanding giving her a small smile.

"Thank you, Alice."

* * *

**A/N: **English isn't my native language so sorry about the errors you may found. This is a short update and yeah I know you're disappointed about the impending kiss. It will happen eventually but not yet, it was too soon for them. Thanks again for following and reviews also to those who add my story to their favorites and most importantly for your time reading my first fanfic ever. See ya again next chapter.


	9. Answers and More Questions

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry for the late update, been busy the past few days and had a bit of a problem with our internet connection. I know you guys are wondering how did Bella knew Victoria, actually I'm wondering the same thing :p just kidding. I'll explain that on the next chapter. Enjoy reading... if you have any suggestion, question or whatever feel free to pm me. Enjoy reading!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own twilight and it's characters.

* * *

**(BELLA'S P.O.V)**

"Bella... wake up honey we're here."

I woke up at the soft and oh so beautiful sound that calling my name. The feel of her cold fingers running through my hair made me want to fall asleep again and just stay there to her lap forever. Groaning, I buried my face deeper to her lap and attempt to resume my sleep.

"Don't wanna... too comfortable here." I mumbled inhaling Rosalie's sweet intoxicating scent making me more relax that it lulled me into a deep restful slumber.

Restful indeed. Turns out, I slept almost five hours straight filled with a very pleasant dream only to wake up at my rumbling stomach indicating the needs of food. Forcing my eyes to open, I noticed that I am not in my own room. Though I am sure I had never been here before, something about this room seems familiar. It didn't take long for me to realize what it is. The scent. It was Rosalie's. It was comforting, relaxing even.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I heard Rosalie asked as she enter the room with the look of concern. I patted the spot beside me inviting her to sit which she did without a second thought.

"I feel fine. A bit hungry." I replied as I rest my head to her shoulder. "I owe you and everyone in your family an explanation, don't I?"

Rosalie slide her arm to my waist and pulled me closer. This is the first time we've been this close. For a moment I felt my heart is going to explode. The feeling of her cold body against me, her sweet delicious scent, the way she inhale the smell of my hair, all of this sent an overwhelming feeling to my whole being. It's good that we are both seated at the bed because I felt my knees weakened. 'Gosh, why is this woman has such an affect on me!' I think Rosalie thought I was panicking because I felt her hug loosened trying to disengage her arm around my waist but I didn't let her. I know she can hear my heartbeat and she misinterpret why it beats so fast. Heaving a deep sigh, I began to calm myself down. I laid my hand to her's that on my waist and looked up to her to give her one of my brightest smile. A reassurance that I like her embrace. I don't need to utter a word. I know, from the look in her eyes, she understood.

"Yes but I prefer you to eat before anything else. Esme cooked something for you. She's very excited to meet you." Rosalie said smiling back at me. 'She really is a Goddess.'

"That's very nice of her. I'd like to meet her too."

"Let's go downstairs? We don't want your food to get cold, do we?"

"Okay."

Silence.

Neither of us moved.

We stay in bed in silence. My head resting on Rosalie's shoulder, eyes closed while Rosalie is holding me. This is really comfortable. If only I can stay here in her arms for the rest of my life. 'Whoa! Did I just said that? Do I really want to spend the rest of my life with this gorgeous, perfect, beautiful Goddess?' a deep sigh escaped my mouth without me realizing it.

"Something on your mind that bothering you?"

"Mmm"

"You know you can tell me everything, right?"

"I know."

Another silence engulfed us but it wasn't awkward. It was a companionable silence. We just sit there enjoying the feeling of our closeness. Or I hope she's enjoying it too. It's true Rosalie treated me nicely compare to others but it's not reason enough for me to think that Rosalie feels something for me. That maybe she likes me too or maybe we feels the same. 'But what is it I am feeling for her exactly?' Today's events only proved me that I truly care deeply for her. When Alice told me her vision about Rosalie fighting a vampire, I nearly panic. The urge to protect her, the worry and fear I felt was too intense. The thought of losing Rosalie sent a great pain in my chest. In reflex, I clutch at my chest which did not go unnoticed by Rosalie.

"Are you in pain? Carlisle is in his study-room, do you want me to call him to check on you?" the concern both in her voice and face was evident making my heart clench. I don't want her to worry that much.

"No, I am fine. I just remember what transpired this afternoon. You weren't hurt by Victoria, were you?" though still worried, Rosalie managed to give me a reassuring smile. It was just a small smile but beautiful nonetheless. 'I guess I really am falling in love with her huh?' it's the only explanation I can think of. I think I knew all along. I just refused to acknowledge it. Why? Maybe because I'm scared? No, that was an understatement. The correct term would be 'terrified.' I never been in love before but I definitely been hurt already and that person was only a friend.

"I was not hurt, Bella. Don't worry I won't let that vampire get near you again. I will protect you." Rosalie said seriously at me.

"Thank you, Rose. You don't have to though."

"But I want to. Now, I believe there's a food waiting for you downstairs. Why don't we go and talk after?" I only nodded at her and smile.

Rosalie ushered me to the dining room with her hand holding mine. She has a beautiful smile plastered on her face making her glow even without sunlight. On the way, she told me that Alice got permission to Charlie to let me stay the night with the Cullens. We stopped by at the living room first to say hi to Rosalie's other siblings then went straight to the dining where Esme and Alice are waiting for us. Alice like usual, greeted me cheerfully and gave me a friendly hug. Rosalie introduced me to her adoptive mother Esme. I like Esme, she has a warm and welcoming air. She's kind and easy to talk to. It took only awhile for me to be comfortable around her and it didn't hurt that Esme cooks really good. Alice, Esme and Rosalie keep the conversation light and funny while I eat. Though I am the only one eating, it doesn't feel awkward, I am actually comfortable with them. Once I'm done eating, Esme clean up the table and the dishes in her vampire speed while Alice and Rosalie led me to the family room where the Cullens are gathers to talk.

'I do owe them an explanation after all.'

* * *

**(ROSALIE'S P.O.V)**

It was quiet when we reached the family room. Emmet is sitting at the floor with an easy grin on his face. Jasper is in the farthest side of the room being careful not to unconsciously attack my human mate in case his bloodlust kick in. Edward is leaning against the wall, arms crossed to his chest giving us a nod of acknowledgment. Alice and I lead Bella on the couch to have a seat between me and Alice. Not long after we sat down, Carlisle and Esme walk in and settled themselves at the couch opposite to us. Beside me, Bella began to feel nervous at the attention my family is giving to her. Everyone except Alice and I are looking at her with such curiosity making her uncomfortable.

"Jasper..." I plead quietly unable for Bella to hear but enough for my vampire family to understand. Within a second, I felt Bella relax and I gave Jasper a grateful smile. His gift is quite useful when times like this.

"Bella, I would like you to meet our adoptive father and coven leader, Carlisle." my father stepped forward and gave Bella a fatherly hug and smile kindly which she reciprocated awkwardly. 'I guess he got the awkwardness from Charlie but either way, she still adorable.'

"It's my pleasure to finally meet you, Doctor Cullen. I heard great things about you both from my dad Charlie and your daughters." Bella said politely with that bright smile of hers.

"You can call me Carlisle like everyone else, Bella." he replied with a smile before his face became serious "Alice and Rose told us about the incident at Port Angeles. You weren't hurt, were you?"

"No I am not. Rose and Alice did their best to protect me and for that I am very grateful." Bella said looking at me gratefully as she squeeze my hand.

"So you already know what are we? How much Rose told you about our species?" it was Emmet with his over enthusiastic tone which Bella answered with a shake of her head.

"Rosalie didn't told me anything about your kind but yes, I already knew you all are vampires." at this revelation, everyone with exception of Alice look at Bella quizzically. All have the same question on our mind... 'how?'

"I was only twelve when I ran into an injured inhumanly beautiful stranger." Bella paused took a deep breath as her hold in my hand tightened. "It wasn't a pleasant sight, at first I was confused. The man was in too much pain but I can't see a trace of blood in his body. His skin has several cracks everywhere, eyes was a lifeless dark red and to top it all off, both his legs was ripped apart. My heart broke at the sight and though my first instinct was to ran away and save myself from this unknown dangerous creature, I fought it off thinking that it can't hurt me seeing how badly injured the creature was. Instead, I stepped forward to the man and offered my help-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop there! How can you still alive by now or aren't vampire yet? The Volturi was very strict regarding our laws. Surely, they will know it immediately if a human found out our secret, right?" Emmet chimed in interrupting Bella. Everyone nod their agreement.

"Yes you are right, Emmy-bear but let me finish my story first so you can understand. If you still have questions after hearing it then I'll be happy to answer all of it as best as I can." Bella said patiently to my bigbear of a brother.

"Alright, sorry for interrupting Bella-bear." Emmet replied sheepishly which Bella responded with a smile before continuing her story.

"So like I said I offered my help to the stranger. I noticed his eyes darkened remarkably when I stepped closer to him, my urge to run increased strongly but again I ignored it. The man was dying and all I can think of was help him. The stranger said he needs blood which only add to my confusion. And when I touch him I was startled by the coldness and hardness of his skin. I asked him 'what he is' because obviously he isn't normal human being. The man said he's a vampire and he needs to kill me, oddly enough I wasn't scared. I sat there close to him as I listened to his explanation about your laws. I saw the doubt in his eyes, he doesn't want to kill me but he have to. So I suggested to him, 'why don't change me when I'm old enough to be change? The law didn't specify that the human will be change immediately once they discovered the vampires' secret so in a sense, he really didn't broke the rule. He just postpone my change.' The man agreed with me and with that, I put my wrist to his mouth and let him drink my blood. Once he's done, I collected his legs that scattered around the forest and help him put it in it's right places to heal properly. The man and I talked more on our way to my home and from then on, my life changed dramatically." Bella removed the bracelet on her left hand and sure enough there is a pale half crescent-shaped scar in her wrist. Everyone was in awe. This woman, there's no words to described how smart, kind and beautiful she is as she told us her story. Her scar only magnified how strong of a girl she was. She fought her survival instinct to help her predator to live. It sounds ridiculous, absurd, idiotic. 'How can she selflessly help that monster? She could have died for goodness sake!' and yet, I found it endearing. That's just how Bella is. Stubborn. I still love her though. Everything about her, even her flaws. I love all of her. She's my mate after all although she didn't know that yet.

"Why are you still human then? You said you'll be change when you are old enough, thirteen is old enough to change you and you're now what? Seventeen?" Jasper asked curiously snapping me out of my thoughts. He's right of course. Carlisle mentioned before that the youngest vampire being turned were Jane and Alec of Volturi guard. I haven't met them yet in person but Carlislle said the twins were changed at the age of thirteen, so why Bella wasn't changed yet?

"Aro said so. He, Marcus and Caius together with their wives decided to change me on my eighteenth birthday or the day after that. They said I should start to live my human life to the fullest since I wouldn't be able to experience some of it again once I'm changed." she explained with a shrug. I raised my brow to that, I didn't know the Volturi had a soft side. Every vampire knew how cruel they can be. Carlisle once told us that the kings aren't that cruel but it still hard for us to believe it. My musing was interrupted by the scent I am familiar with. It was the scent I smelt at Bella's room this morning. My protectiveness kicked in and without a second thought, I wrapped my arm to Bella protectively. She looked at me confused.

"We have a guest." I said simply not wanting to worry her. Carlisle and Esme stood up and went to the door.

The rest of us stayed where we are as we listen to the conversation going on between Carlisle and the guest. They exchanged pleasantries for a moment then after that, Carlisle invite the guest inside the house.

"Princess." a childish yet soft voice made Bella looked up at the girl. A smile suddenly made to Bella's face as soon as she locked gaze with the girl. I hold back the growl that threatening to escape out of my mouth. My possessiveness is kicking in but I'm trying to control it. I know in my mind that this two isn't romantically involve. Alice told me before that Bella doesn't have boyfriend nor girlfriend. I remember when she told me that it was the first conversation she had to my Bella, I was so relieve when I heard this from Alice.

"Jane! What are you doing here?" Bella gently pulled away from my protective hug to hug Jane instead. As soon as their skin touches, I felt my beast went rampage inside of me trying to come out of it's cage. My mind screaming 'MINE!' a low warning growl came out of my mouth making Jane turned her attention to me. A smirk on her face. Before I lose control, I felt a strong calming wave being shoved to me. Once I've calm down a bit, I shook my head sharply to clear my head and took an unnecessary breath. Bella's scent has such a calming effects making me more relax. I look up again to the two women as they pulled away from the embrace. Bella is smiling happily as she introduce her friend to the family. We learned that Jane is Bella's protector and a very close friend.

"I am making sure you're alright. I was passing by to Port Angeles when I smelt Victoria's scent mixed with yours and another three vampires which I'm assuming the two were Rosalie's and Alice' I am not sure about the other vampire's scent though. Are you okay, Princess?" Jane's tone held protectiveness, worry and care making me think twice about the nature of her relationship to my Bella. 'Does she love Bella too?' I wonder.

"First, stop with the Princess. Secondly, like I said to Rose and Carlisle, I am fine. And thirdly, I hadn't seen anyone besides us and Victoria. I didn't know there's another vampire there." Bella looked at me questioningly asking me silently if I knew anything.

"I didn't saw the other vampire either. I can only assume it was the one who helped Victoria to escape." I explained. Bella and Jane just nodded in understanding as the room fell into silence. All lost in our own thoughts. Victoria's accusation of Bella killing the James guy whoever he is, still lingered my mind. I am hundred percent sure my sweet human mate didn't killed anyone. It just impossible. It was so not Bella. Maybe it was Jane who killed the James guy. She's Bella's protector after all. I groaned inwardly. Everything about Bella is very confusing. She's like an enigma I'm obsess to solve. The silence was broken by a clearing throat of Jane.

"I need to go. I only dropped by to see for myself if the Princess is fine. Rosalie, Alice thank you for protecting Bella." Jane hugged Bella goodbye murmuring words something like "you're safe here" before turning her heels and left. Bella sat back next to me and held my hand. After a long silence, Carlisle began to ask question to my human mate.

"Bella if you don't mind me asking, may I know who was the vampire you saved five years ago?" I'm also wondering about that and it's clear from everyone's expression that they were also intrigued.

"You can ask me anything, Carlisle" she gave my father a friendly smile before answering his question. "It was Aro Volturi."

Several jaws dropped on the ground, eyes widen in shock and heads shaking in disbelief.

"No way!" ~Ed

"Impossible!" ~Jazz

"You're kidding!" ~Em

and then, a melodic sound of laughter came from Bella erupted at the quiet room joined by a beautiful tinkling laughter of my sister Alice. My three brothers glared at Alice and Bella in embarrassment when they realized how funny their expression were. 'Too bad we didn't had a camera.' I thought which earned a glare from my telepathic brother. I can't blame them to react like that though. It was really shocking to know that the vampire Bella saved was Aro. The vampires ruler. Cruel, ruthless and a very powerful vampire was saved by a little girl. The most shocking revelation? Bella described him as a loving, caring individual with a soft heart, far from what every vampire knew about the said ruler.

"Believe me, Emmy-bear. I am not kidding. Ask Jane if you need proof." Bella said with a yawn once the laughter subsided.

"You should get ready for bed, dear. It's late. We can continue our discussion anytime." Esme said as she stood up giving Bella a goodnight kiss on the cheek. Bella agreed, admitting that she's quite tired.

After everyone said their goodnight, I walked Bella to my room and gave her a change of clothes. Once she's done changing, she slipped at the bed and made herself comfortable.

"Uhm, Rose? W-will you please stay here with me?" Bella asked shyly biting her lips adorably. Smiling happily, I slipped under the cover and hum a song. My dead heart flutter at the sight of my smiling human mate drifting into a peaceful sleep next to me.

"Sweet dream, my sweet Bella."


End file.
